Gurren lagann and Shogunn
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After his journeys he had Ash was now in the new world where humans never seen the surface he meets new friends to end the beastmen and bring their future back for mankind or face extinction AshxYoko
1. Chapter 1

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bust through the heavens with your Drill**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Gurren Lagann and this is a second crossover been showing ever since the first Pokémon Gurren Lagann crossover just like my Pokemon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 33 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in another world where he meets friends that live in the tunnels so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's bod and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of protecting Beacon Academy from Grims and Embers plans.

"That was a great adventure. " said Ash as he was looking at the sky. He looked over to his oldest partner Pikachu, who waited for him just outside of Viridian Forest.

"Pika pi" said Pikachu as he felt sad for a reason as he looked at the sky too Ash knew he was upset "I know buddy I miss them too Goku, Toriko, Luffy, Ed, Ichigo, Natsu, Bloom, Leonardo, Tsuna, Eren, Mikasa, Kirito, Asuna, Tai, Mina, Gon, Tahu." Ash sees the images of his friends from other worlds Ash smiled as he remembered his times with them. Ash has grown quite a bit on his journey. It had been eight years since he started out on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. So much had happened since then. Going to many worlds beyond his own to save the day. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. Finding out his true heritage, who is father was, discovering he had big sisters, traveling to other countries that didn't have Pokémon. Finding love with Dawn, Serena, Kari, Twilight, Ruby, and Ryuko. He smiled a little wider as his thoughts went to his first love and wife; Ryuko who was just entering her final weeks for their child to be born.

"Still have this as usual" said Ash thinking of at long walks he would take.

"True Ash like old times" the coat spoke

"Senketsu 2 why did you wake up?" Ash asked

"Because we been summoned Ash by the Alpha Pokémon himself after all you are the Pokémon warrior and the prince of friendship." said Senketsu 2 as Ash was wondering why Arceus summon him once again.

"I see perhaps I'll go speak to him" Ash said until his voice came to him "You don't have to Ash I'm just arrived" said Arceus who just arrived in the light as Ash was sent towards the light "Arceus what seem to be going on?" Ash asked as Arceus then speaks to him "Nothing Ash just to tell you that You will be sent to another world once again this time It's something else" said Arceus

"who?" Ash asked till Arceus vanished then a new voice appeared "I'm the one who is summoning you Ash Ketchum I heard so much about you" said the heavenly female voice who spoke to him

"Who are you? and why you summon me?" said Ash asked

"A friend I need you to help others that need to see the light I can take you here Ash what do you say," said the voice as Ash thinks about it "I can use a new adventure I accept when am I going to this world?" Ash said as the light went bright then sends him there

(new world, the tunnels)

"Digging Tunnels. Day after day, that's my job. The more we dig, the more the village can expand. When the village chief is happy, he feeds us pig-mole steaks. is that why I dig? for steaks? No, not exactly." said the boy who wears some light goggles was digging then he had found something as he dug it up he saw it was a small drill that glows "I also do it so I can dig up treasure."

"C'mon, now! keep up digging!" said the man who was bossing around the diggers as the boy had come out fast and walks off "Hey, why can't you dig like him?! Don't you want more steaks?!" just as the boy was carrying the drill and used the string to tie around it as three girls shown up

"Ew, It's Simon the digger" said girl 1

"What's the fun getting covered in dirt day after day?" said girl 2

"He's carrying something weird, too." said girl three

"He's so gross..." said girl 1

"And he smells." said girl 2

"And he's looking at us. If we're not careful, he might drill a hole in us too!" as they left seems that boy named Simon wasn't that famous to anyone in those tunnels while he enjoys digging as he was walking off till he bumped to someone

"Walk with your head held high, Simon." as he looked up seeing a older teen with spike blue hair

"Kamina?" said Simon as Kamina lift his glasses

"Don't call me Kamina, call me "Bro"!" said Kamina

"Um, I don't have any siblings, so that's kind of..." Simon hasn't finished what he's going to say "It's not about blood! We're soul brothers, siblings of the spirit! Don't worry about what those fugly chicks say. this looks good on you, kid." as he gives him the drill " Drills are your soul come with me." said Kamina as Simon was confused

"Gentlemen! sorry for the delay! is everything ready?!" said Kamina

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing?" said Simon

"Listen up, Simon. that drill doesn't belong to the chief. that drill is who you are! yours is the drill that will break through the vault of heaven!" said Kamina

"Why?" said Simon

"I have it all figured out! don't ask for a reason!" said Kamina

"Meaning that you can't explain." said Simon as Kamina was ready for the speech "All right, your bozos! Are you ready to go?!" said Kamina as the gang shout "Yeah!" they shouted "We're the invincible Team Gurren! Nobody can stand in our way!" said Kamina

"Oh, yeah!" said the gang "We're sick of being cooped up in this little town! It's the young who are gonna break out! Youth of this town, aim for the surface!" said Kamiah as the pig-moles were loose been used as a ride "Yahoo! Step aside! Make way! Team Gurren is coming through!" said Kamina

"W-What now?!" said Simon

"All right. Listen up, Simon! We're gonna use your drill to bust through that ceiling up there! Bust through that, and the next stop is all the way to the surface! We're gonna make a break for it get out of this place!" said Kamina who points at the ceiling "This is insane!" said Simon

"You can do it!" said Kamina as a small pig-mole appeared

"When did you?" said Simon as the other pig-moles are charging towards them

"Charge! Keep going straight ahead!" as the pig-moles crashed and went up "Fly, piggies!" shouted Kamina as the man appeared "Kamina! I should've known it would be you again!" he said

" You'd better step aside Chief!" said Kamina

"You little moron!" said the chief who had strike them with the sword at the other side of the tunnel Ash had appeared unconscious "Ah...my head?" as Ash wakes up and sees the village "Where are we Ash?" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at the underground tunnel "I don't know looks like the town" Ash said as he heard the chief that was talking to Kamina

"Would you people come to your senses? This mysterious surface of yours doesn't exist!" said the chief as Ash was looking "Like hell it doesn't! I've seen it myself! Up on the surface, there's no walls! No ceiling! Instead, all you see around you is a bright, blue sky!" said Kamina

"A liar's son is a liar, too." said the chief

"What's that?" said Kamina

"Your old man did nothing but spout crap like that. And what did it get him? Dead and buried under a big pile of rocks somewhere!" said the chief

"You're wrong! My dad made it to the surface! I know 'because I was there with him." said Kamina

"Then what are you doing here, smart guy?" said the chief "Well I…" said Kamina "Ok, now, get this. This village is all we have! For untold generations, we've been warned to never unseal the canopy that keeps us safe. People who don't understand that rule don't get to eat! To the stockade with you, without food!" said the chief as the gang heard it then bow

"We're so sorry, sir!" said the gang

"You weasels!" said Kamina as they were let go "Sorry, bro. Had to do it." said the member 1 "No dinner is a high price to pay…" said member 2 "Come on, Bro, swallow your pride and apologize, too." said member 3 "Don't call me Bro. I don't ever wanna be called Bro by the likes of you three backstabbing losers!" said Kamina as Ash was seeing this "what Kind of place is this not believing the surface don't exist" Ash said in his thought

"The bonds of loyalty don't run deep in this Team Gurren of yours. Simon, you come, too. I know that Kamina roped you into helping have an important job here in Giha Village digging tunnels to expand the don't have to stay with that idiot, come along." said the chief "But I…" Simon has nothing to say "Go ahead. Don't sweat it. Go on." said Kamina as they heard an earthquake

"I-It's an earthquake! Everybody take cover!" said the chief as they are running "We gotta get out of here! Kamina!" said Simon "No way!" said Kamina "But..." Simon was cut off "I don't run away!" said Kamina who's still standing "If we don't run, we're gonna get crushed here and die!" said Simon as Kamina heard that "That's right. I forgot. I'm sorry. Don't worry, kid. It's almost over. Are you people gonna keep living in fear of earthquakes day after day for your whole lives?! Up on the surface, there ain't no ceiling!" said Kamina as Ash watches him

"some courage he had" said Ash as the chief came out "Give it a rest, will ya?! I didn't look after all you orphaned kids out of the goodness of my heart, you know? I did it because I'm the chief! I have a duty to look out for the welfare of this village. But if you people can't do as I tell you, there's no place for you here!" said the chief as he locked Kamina up as the pig-mole appeared

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" as the mole went to him "Haha. That's it, good I got some emergency rations." said Kamina then he heard another voice "Hi there." said Ash as Kamina sees him for the first time "Who the hell are you?" said Kamina asking Ash his name "Let's say I come from the surface and I'm Ash" said Ash as Kamina heard him saying surface as for Simon "My parents died in an earthquake. It happened when I was seven. No matter how many holes I dig, the ceiling is eventually gonna fall in and crush me, the chief, and everybody in the village, and we're all gonna die. That's a given. That's a fact of life. Or is it?" said Simon who was digging then found something more looks like an eye but was glowing including his drill as he keeps digging.

"Lights out, everybody! Time for lights out! Put out the lights! It's night-time hours! Be good citizens and go to sleep, everyone! Don't waste precious electricity!" said the chief as everyone was turning off the lights "Grow up big and plump now… Grow up big and plump…Grow into a big, fat juicy steak for me to eat…"" said Kamina as Ash was confused "Why are you saying that to a pig like mole?" said Ash as Kamina was snoring ignore Ash.

"Hey Ash this guy is a dunce" said Senketsu 2

"I know Senketsu but..." Ash didn't have a chance to finish as the drill appeared and wake Kamina up "What the hell?" said both as they see Simon "Kamina!" said Simon "Simon? What's up?" said Kamina "Come on! There's something you've got to see!" said Simon "What?" said Kamina confused "Hurry up! and who's he?" said Simon as he sees Ash "He's from the surface and I forgot what's your name again?" said Kamina as Ash drops

"Oh, come on I said My name is Ash!" said Ash

"Well nice to meet you Ash. I'm Simon care to come along with me and Kamina" said

Simon as Ash smiled "Great to meet you Simon and sure why not!" said Ash as Kamina was still locked up "Year, but, that would be a jailbreak." as he snaps the rope "If the chief finds out, there'll be hell to pay, Simon and he will see you as an outsider Ash." said Kamina

"I was so preoccupied that didn't even occur to me." said Simon

"Well, if we get back by morning, he'll be none the wiser. So, what is so awfully important down here that I have to bust out of jail just to see it?" said Kamina

"what he meant was what was it you want to show us" said Ash

"It's a face! It's this awesome, humungous face!" said Simon as the lights were on "You've got some nerve, breaking out of jail, Kamina." said the chief as Kamina looks at him "Simon, is this the humongous face?" said Kamina as Simon was denied his word "Seriously Kamina?" said Ash "Don't you underestimate me, sonny? I'm the village chief, so that means I also stand guard! Simon, that goes for you, too! I know all about those extra tunnels you've been digging in secret!" said the chief as he looks at Ash "And it looks like we got us an outsider could be a spy!" said the chief

"Leave them. They haven't done anything. I'm the guilty one." said Kamina

"Oh, yes I'm perfectly aware of how guilty you are!" said the chief as he was beating up Kamina then about to make a blow Ash was getting his scissor blade called blood blade was made from his blood, life fibers and a rare metal adamantium that cuts through everything till a earthquake came and something fell just as the dust was cleared "So, Simon. This thing you wanted to show me… Is THlS it?" said Kamina

天元突破グレンラガン - Eye Catch-

"Look up! That's the surface! I told you there was a surface up there. This big mug fell from the surface from above the ceiling. Ain't that right, Mr. Chief?" as Kamina gives the speech as the creature was waking up "It's a monster!" said the villager the creature is wrecking the town "What are you waiting for, Chief? I thought you said it was your duty to protect the village. Gosh, it's hard to tell which of us is the liar now, ain't it?" said Kamina as he picked up the sword

"Bro, this way. Let's get out of here. Hey, bro?" said Simon

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. You've got guts, plowing into my village like this. You and that big ugly mug of yours, you know that?" said Kamina as Ash sweat dropped "Is that guy serious" said Ash looking at the fool "Tell me about it Ash" said Senketsu 2 as Simon runs to Ash " A-Ash R-Run!" said Simon as Ash looks at him "Don't worry about me Simon. It's that idiot we should be warning" said Ash

"But that ends here! I won't stand for any more of your shenanigans!" said Kamina

"What-? Who the hell are you?" said the big head

"Hey, it talked!" said Simon

"It talked like...a machine?" said Ash

"A what Ash?!" said Simon

"I'm gonna tell you something important now, so you'd better dig the wax outta those huge ears of yours and listen close! The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about its badass leader, that man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about ME, the mighty Kamina!" said Kamina

"What an idiot!" said gang member 1

"What a dunce." said gang member 2

"What a total dumbass." said gang member 3

"I, Kamina, will not tolerate any further lawlessness in this village!" said Kamina

"What can a puny human like you do to stop me?" said the big head until they heard gunfire as someone was coming down shooting at the big head "All right, you three! You'd better get back!" said the girl about Ash and Kamina's age amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure that was present even from a young age. she occasionally had lightly tanned skin due to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun and commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, Yoko wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, Yoko wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, Yoko wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons.

"Something else from above?" said Kamina

"Yeah, it's a girl this time." said Simon

"Good because we need all the help we can get and I believe I must join in" said Ash as Simon heard that "what Ash?" said Simon as Ash lifted his arm showing his seki tekko as he used it "Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as he changed to his form as they saw it "A-Ash" said Simon was speechless "Whoa Ash awesome!" said Kamina

" Hey new guy I only knocked it backwards. It could still get up and get us. mind you strike him" said the girl as Ash brings out his blood blade "for saving Simon's home I can." said Ash as he was ready to fight as him and the girl were charging till "Hey, baby, come here often?" said Kamina who was talking to the girl "What?" she said "So, you gonna slug it out, uh? Let me help ya out." said Kamina

"Great another brock" said Ash grimmest.

"Help out?" as they made cover.

"You came from the surface, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That's awesome we got two from the surface. So, that's a weapon they use on the surface, huh?" said Kamina "Not exactly. But something like that." she said as Kamina continue "Damn, you got a mighty fine body! Surface chicks are a breed apart!" said Kamina "Oh, just great another pervert as well" said Ash who was facepalmed as he was ready to take down that head "Do I need to tell you again to run? Do you have a death wish?" as the big head found them going to squash them Ash then leaped as he used his move "Flamethrower!" as he breaths fire at him making him too hot as they were saved.

"Thanks a lot, Simon! Real nice save!" said Kamina

"Hurry up, this way!" said Simon

"You heard him" said Ash as they followed him

"Where am I?" said the girl

"Giha Village." said Kamina

"Oh, the pit next door." she said

"Next door?" said Kamina

"I'm from Littner Village, the pit that's right next to this one." she told him

"What the hell? You said you're from the surface, but you were raised in a pit?" said Kamina as Ash looked at him "She is from the surface unlike tunnels she lives in the pits where there's sunshine" said Ash "You're a plenty smart one and it's true I came from the surface just now, but I'm originally from Littner." she said as Kamina was not pleased "How geez, you're a pit chick? Get moving, thunder thighs!" said Kamina

"What's with the big change in attitude?" said the girl glaring at Kamina.

"don't mind him, he was looking so down in the dumps in the tunnel for his life" said Ash

"I don't get what those words mean Ash?" said Kamina "This way." said Simon as they were up "Where exactly are we going?" said the girl "The face." said Simon as they were confused the face?" said the girl "A humongous face!" said Simon as they are still walking "You mean a Gunman?" said the girl "What the hell is a "Gunman"?" said Kamina.

"A gunman?" said Ash

"That is." she points the big head

"Huh?" said Kamina as Senketsu 2 looks at Ash "Ash I think that machine we see now is a gunman" said Senketsu 2 "I should've know it was a machine when I used flamethrower at him" said Ash as the girl placed her gun "Give me a minute. I'm targeting its power conduits, taking those out will stop him in his tracks." as he was zooming her scope

"Gotcha!" she said till "Hey, you with the big mug!" said Kamina as the girl was looking at him "Huh?" she said "We're about to take you down, so say your prayers!" said Kamina as Ash looks at him irritated "You idiot now she can't fire" said Ash as the head turns around as the girl was shooting at it then start charging lucky they're in the tunnel "What did you do that for?!" said the girl.

"A man looks his opponent in the eye when he lets him have it!" said Kamina

"I'm a woman, thank you very much!" she said to him

"A woman has no place meddling in a fight between men!" said Kamina

"I'm the one who's doing all the fighting!" she talked back to him "she got a point here" said Ash as they keep crawling "I like your style, lady! You got a lot of spunk." as they stopped when Simon shows them the face "This is it? The face you wanted to show me?" said Kamina looking at it "Yeah." said Simon " This makes TWO awesome things you've dug up." said Kamina as Ash looks at it.

"so, this is the gunman interesting" said Ash

"very interesting indeed" said Senketsu 2

"Hey, I wonder if this is a friend of the other Gunman." said the girl

"It's smaller than the thing up there, but I kind of like its face." said Kamina

"Then check this out." Simon shows the opening

"People ride in it? That's impossible…" said the girl "Can we drive it?" said Kamina as Ash looks at him "Of course we can drive it it's a machine" said Ash as Simon tells them the idea "Hey bro. Let's use this to take out that thing up there!" said Simon as Ash agreed with the idea too "Yeah, let's waste it." said Kamina "Uh-huh." said Simon "Simon you got courage I can tell you that" said Ash.

"With this, huh?" said Kamina

"That's right, bro! You can use this to...What the?" Simon paused when he sees the small drill he found was glowing Ash sees it too but not just the drill "Huh?" said the girl as they see the head was glowing "I think it's running!" said Simon

"What? Are you sure?" said the girl

"Yes, it must be the drill" said Ash points the small drill "C'mon, Bro! Go for it!" said Simon as Kamina was thinking about it "I think you should do it, Simon! You're the one who dug this thing up. That means it belongs to you." said Kamina as Simon was shocked "But I…" Simon was stopped "You think the great Kamina could steal from his brother? What kind of person do you think you are dealing with?" said Kamina

"What?" said the girl

"But I can't do this!" said Simon

"You dumbass! Kick logic out and do the impossible. Remember that! That's the way Team Gurren rolls!" said Kamina showing determination "But I…" he was stopped again "Just do it! Go on! I know you can do it, buddy!"" said Kamina

"But, I don't..." said Simon

"Listen, Simon. Don't believe in yourself." said Kamina

"Huh?" said Simon

"Believe in ME! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!" said Kamina

"What's that mean?" the girl was confused as Ash helps out "Simon listen I know you're scared but we're there for you and I'll help out just believe in yourself and us" Ash said to Simon seems his words help him "Right. I'll try Ash." as Simon sees the keyhole was like the drill as a small pig-mole was bringing it to him Simon then placed the drill in the keyhole then turns it as the head was one reveal to have legs and arms

"It's working!" said Simon as the gunman was running really fast out of the tunnel "Yeah, you did it Simon!" said Kamina "Hey, yeah, I guess I did." said Simon as Ash then give Simon a thumb up "I knew you can do it" said Ash as Simon looks at Ash "gee, thanks Ash" said Simon thanked Ash "Come on, let's rock!" said Kamina as they went pass the chief "Hey, wait. That's... Kamina and Simon?" said the chief as they are going to face the big head

"Ha, ha. You weren't expecting THlS, you S.O.B. Even if heaven itself tolerates your brutality, the mighty Lagann does not!" said Kamina

"What is "Lagann"?" said the girl

"It's this big fella's name. I just came up with it." as the big head was going to flat them as Simon was dodging "Simon! Why are you dodging? Quit running!" as Lagann has springs "But it's gonna kill us!" said Simon

"A real man would rather die than run." said Kamina as the big head punched Lagann then Kamina and the girl were on top of its head "We're on top of its head?!" she said as it's claw was trying to grab him

"Hey, bro?" said Simon who has woke up from his conscious but was upside down "Stay away!" said the girl as Ash came and help Simon "Simon don't get scared they're counting on you" said Ash as Simon then agreed with Ash not to be scared "

Got to make the impossible possible! That's how Team Gurren rolls! I'm coming,

Bro!" as Simon was rolling down then begins to charge and hits the claw

"Simon! Pretty slick man!" said Kamina

"C'mon, let's jump, make a jump! Hey, quit wasting time and hurry up!" said the girl as they were locked in by the dome door when the claw hits it but damaged himself and collapse "Hey, nice work with the canopy, Simon!" said Kamina but there was no room "It's a little bit cramped, though…" said the girl as they tap the big head "All right, we took it down." said Kamina

"I guess this thing's head is as hard as a rock." said the girl

"did they got it Ash?" said Senketsu 2 as the village girl scream as he was getting up "No they just pissed him off" said Ash the big head got them trapped "I have you now!" said the big head "We're done for…It's so cramped!" said the girl till the big head was hit by a block of rock "What the.." they look and saw it was Ash who used Alchemy to save them "Let me handle this hunk of junk" said Ash

"Ash no he'll..." said Simon

(Ash-Greninja theme)

"trust me I got this" said Ash as there was water went to his back bringing out his water shruiken was huge then has his blood blade ready "You are dead puny human!" said the big head as he was ready to charge for Ash "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Ash said as more Ash's appeared confusing him "Whoa more Ashs" said Simon looking at them.

"How did he do that?" said the girl

"which is the real one?" the big head then hits the one with his claw but was a clone he hit "Try this!" Ashs surrounded the mech and fired many strikes of lighting and electricity. "No way!" said the girl "Hey, quit making those weird little sounds over there." said Kamina who was talking to Ash of his fighting which he's not paying attention.

"Damn it…Power. Need more power Ash needs help!" said Simon as he turns the drill further then there was a huge drill "A drill?" said Kamina as it hit Simon "It sort of popped out." said Simon "That's your kind of weapon! It's a perfect match!" said Kamina

"Bro! I think I'll be able to do the job with this!" said Simon

All right. Smash us into that big ugly mug! Let it feel the power of Team Gurren's mighty drill!" said Kamina

"Ash are you up with it" said Simon as Ash nodded

"You bet let's do this!" said Ash as he then summons his Alicorn wings making air support then going to use his blood blade Lagann then has drills showing "Eat this!" said Ash as he was charging "Get going, Ash and Simon Bust through the heavens with your blade and drill!" as the big head was going to punch but Lagann was breaking the Arm then Ash has his blood blade the used the move Ichigo taught him "getsuga tenshou!" Ash strikes the big head with his blade then the two destroyed it together as they were heading up "Adios, Giha Village! We're going up to the surface! The surface I saw as a kid!" said Kamina just when they were up and saw the surface

"Wow. This is the surface?" said Kamina

"It's so beautiful…" said Simon

"Welcome to the surface" said Ash

"It's Yoko." as they looked at the girl "Yoko is my name. I never introduced myself, did I?" said Yoko "Come to think of it…" Simon was cut off by Kamina "I'm Kamina. This is Simon. and you already met Ash who we find interesting." said Kamina "Nice to meechya. Um, what is this little furry thing that's been hiding out in my cleavage?" said Yoko as the little pig-mole shown up

"Boota, behave yourself!" said Simon

"A tasty morsel hiding in more tasty morsels" said Kamina

"seriously Kamina." said Ash sweat drop.

"Hey, is that just me, or are we falling?" said Yoko as they are falling "Hey, the thrusters turned off! Do something!" said Kamina talking to Simon "I don't know how! It's no use!" said Simon

"Great." said Yoko as they're falling faster

"We're falling! Try to hold on tight!" as they're inside again then the springs were active when they land but crashed "Talk about a rough reception…" said Kamina "No kidding." Simon then notice where he lands on "I-I'm sorry!" said Simon as Yoko but they have a bigger problem two more gunman "Now, great! Out of the frying pan, into the fire." said Yoko "Here we go Again." said Ash but couldn't help but smile.

 **that's it of the chapter of Gurren Lagann Shogunn hope you enjoy it there will be a chance for Ash to get his own gunmen hope you enjoy this and i'll be continuing aura awakens and harmony in jhoto AshXTwilight story, AshxYoko lemon if you want more ideas to share send review or pm and also chapter 6 of two blades two hearts be coming soon along with chapter 2 of this crossover so enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **chapter 2**

 **I said I'm gonna pilot that thing!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Gurren Lagann now here's the next chapter where Ash and three of his new friends Simon, Kamina and Yoko were in the jam of two gunmen makes big trouble for them also Ash will get his own gunman in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter also I want to thank Lord Ashwood the 42nd for this pairing AshXYoko**

Right at the area two gunmen were going to smash Lagann as Simon is in controls moving "Ambushing people is playing dirty!" said Kamina as they continue to run "Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you!" said Yoko as Kamina was confused "Huh?" he said as

Yoko continues " These guys were up here this whole time!" said Yoko as it hit Ash

"You mean they been dominating the surface for ages." said Ash as Yoko nodded "That's right Ash." said Yoko

"What?" shouted Kamina Behind Lagann, the two gunmen run after him and catching up. "Three of them assaulted us at once. The one that fell into your village was just the first." said Yoko leaving Kamina surprised "So you're saying is, there's lots of these things up here?!" said Kamina as she continues "That's for sure, this place is crawling with them!" said Yoko Inside Lagann, Simon has a look of absolute terror on his face as Kamina grins widely. "Glad to hear it!" said Kamina as Simon panics "I hate this!" said Simon

"Damn it I thought Megatron and his decepticons were bad but those things are worse!" said Ash as Lagann stops and begins to dig with its hands into the ground (by Simon's control), much to Kamina's displeasure. "What do you think you're doing Simon?" said Kamina as Simon was digging "I'm Leaving! I'm going back down! I'm going back to our village!" said Simon as Ash calms him down "Simon this will not work and it's a bad Idea!" said Ash as Lagann has made a deep enough hole to go into but the green Gunman kicks the mini-Gunman while breaking more of the ground in the process. Lagann lands on its face.

"Don't lose your nerve now Simon!" said Kamina.

"You did such a great job fighting them earlier with Ash helping you remember?" said Yoko as Boota squeals in agreement "That was a Fluke!" said Simon as Ash told him something "It's not a fluke Simon the gunman was in hand..." Ash didn't had a chance to finish as A loud boom echoes from outside as Kamina leans over Simon, Ash and Yoko. "I'll handle it, then! Open the hatch!" said Kamina as Lagann's protective covering pulls back and lets Kamina out onto the ground. Unsheathing his katana, he puts his foot on a rock, looking towards the two Gunmen.

"What is that Idiot doing?" said Ash.

"Hey, hey, HEY, HEEY! Listen up, you walking faces! having left his homeland, he never yields, never retreats, and never regrets! Never retreat! Never look back! Male tenacity is all about the never's! the great Kamina of Team Gurren is gonna take you on! You have been warned!" said Kamina. The skull-faced Gunman slams its hand down on Kamina then raises its hand to see that nothing was there, making it blink several times. Behind the Gunman is Lagann who runs away and picking up speed. In its hand is Kamina sitting Indian-style with his arms crossed katana strapped onto his back Yoko looking back at the Gunmen with her sniper rifle. Ash who has his blood blade out

"You could've been killed, seriously!" said Simon looks at Simon through his sunglasses, a serious look on his face "How Long are you gonna keep running, Simon?" said Kamina A uncertain look comes over Simon's face as Lagann dodges a punch from behind and continues to run. "We finally made it to the surface." Lagann dodges another punch from behind and activates its rocket booster in the back to lift itself off the ground and into the air. "Now's the time to cast off the boy you used to be" as his eyes lock with Simon's "It's now or never." said Kamina Behind Simon, Yoko wearing her goggles stands holding her rifle in her hands.

"Hold us steady, Simon!" said Yoko the Gunman looming over head. She fires off a round into the skull-faced Gunman's head as it falls back, face turned into a look of shock. Lagann suddenly a flip, almost making Yoko fall off, but the girl manages to hold on.

"I'm scared, Bro!" whimpered Simon

"Simon calm down." said Ash

"sorry Ash!" said Simon breaks from his fearfulness as Yoko's breasts rest against the back of his head; the girl giving Kamina a good view of her backside raised in the air. "I said hold it steady!" said yoko She fires 6 rounds into the Gunman's head, the backlash making Lagann move forward and Simon covering his ears from the gunshots. "Ash, we got a problem?" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at Lagann's power "You got to be kidding me!" said Ash Suddenly, Lagann powers down and the booster deactivates, the mini-gunman falling from mid-air. Yoko looks back with a horrified look on her face.

" um, hello? we're falling?" said Yoko Lagann lands gently as the green Gunmen walk towards them. The mini-gunman falls forward. Kamina jumps out of Lagann's hands then looks to Simon with a concerned look. "What's wrong, Simon?" said Ash as Simon moves the unresponsive controls "It won't move!" said Simon as Kamina heard it "Why not?" said Kamina as Simon continues to move the unresponsive controls "I have no idea!" Simon has his eyes covered by a shadow from his bangs, shaking his head.

"I can't do this anymore! you do it, Bro!" said Simon was saddened but Kamina was angry "Simon! you..." as he was cut off "You can fight about this later!" said Ash as Yoko agreed "Ash is right save the family squabbles for later!" Yoko stands up on the back of Lagann, raising her rifle towards the approaching Gunmen, pulling the trigger...only to realize that she is out of ammo. She gasps in surprise as the skull faced Gunman raises a fist at her until Ash jumped in front of her and took the blow with Protect. "It not very nice to hit an unarmed pretty girl." Then he fired a powerful hyper beam destroying the Gunmen. Yoko, Simon, and Kamina watch in surprise as Ash took it out with a help of hail of bullets come out from behind rocks in front of Lagann by people with guns in hand. A man waves at them.

"You okay! Yoko!" said the man

" Dayakka!" said Yoko who was looking at The man known as Dayakka "Friend of yours?" said Kamina Yoko nods in agreement with a bit of a blush on her face "Yeah!" said Yoko as Ash smiled "I'm glad they're on our side" said Ash as Dayakka was wearing similar goggles as Yoko, holding a rifle Everyone, concentrate fire at the center of the head and help the new guy out!" said Dayakka, along with others helping Ash shoots at the gunmen as the bullets bounce off the armor while some break through, making the machine smoke considerably as fires break out along the sides. Inside the gunman's mouth, a hatch opens and a black furred humanoid jumps out amidst the hail of bullets. Kamina and Simon watch the event.

"What just came out of there?" said Ash as Kamina sees it too "Yeah something jumped out!" said Kamina Yoko comes up behind them and pushes their heads down.

"Just keep your heads down!" The skull-faced Gunman explodes smoke coming from its eyes and the rest of its body. From behind a rock, the black furred humanoid watches in shock, a piece of the machine going by him along the ground. "Aw...my Gunman.." said black fur The demon Gunman picks the humanoid by the nape of its neck, holding it in the air.

"It's almost sunset. we're pulling out." said the gunman as black fur angered as it throws a tantrum "I'll remember this, you stinking humans! We'll pick this up tomorrow and we will remember you!" furred humanoid points at Ash "Show no mercy fire!" Dayakka and the others unleash another hail of bullets; the furred humanoid dodging them as the demon Gunman runs into the sunset while getting shot upon.

"I'll remember this!"

"that's what was inside these gunmen?" said Kamina covers his eyes as he watches the enemy run away "What was that thing in the Gunman?" said Ash as Yoko looked serious "It's a Beastman. They're the bastards behind the Gunmen." said Yoko as they looked at the destroyed skull-faced Gunman, still smoking. "Every day, they show up when the sun rises..."and leave again when the sunsets." said Yoko

"Why?" said Kamina

"Why would I know?" said Yoko

"You've been fighting them for a long time?" said Ash as Yoko looks at Ash "That's right Ash." as she walks over to the fallen Gunman "I'll tell you about it some other time and Ash thanks for helping us." said Yoko with a smile "Don't mention it" said Ash as he was looking at the fallen Gunmen "Why are they attacking humankind for a reason." said Ash

"I don't know Ash but I believe beastman are the threat the voice told us about" said

Senketsu 2 as Ash believed him then he was thinking of what to do with the fallen Gunmen "I think I can find that Gunmen useful Senketsu." said Ash as he's walks over to it is already nightfall. Inside Lagann, Simon looks to the deactivated monitor with Boota on his shoulder, a small frown on his face.

"You did good today, Simon." said Kamina

"It's hopeless... I can't do this." said Simon

-"Whenever my ass is in trouble, you're always the one who saves it. not to mention you and our new friend Ash helped me and Yoko thanks a lot." Simon looks to Kamina, surprised. A surprised effeminate gasp causes Simon to blink, confused as the camera shows Kamina and Simon looking at a rather feminine man with blue green hair bending down to look at Lagann. The man wears a tight blue bodysuit and a sleeveless purple vest with a belt around his skinny waist that had pouches on them.

"Oh, my What's this darling little fellow? he's a handsome little devil, isn't he?"

"Huh?" said Kamina confused the man, shown to be wearing purple eyeshadow and having a somewhat tired look on his face along with a beauty mark under his right eye, looks to Kamina and Simon with a small smile; placing a hand on his own cheek.

"This isn't just any old thing, this is a mecha." Kamina and Simon look down to Lagann's face, becoming confused.

"Mecha?" said Kamina

"Oooh, is this another little mechanic we have here?" said the man leans over Simon

"Uuuhh..." Simon leans away the man, fawning over Lagann as Dayakka from a short distance away turning around. "What're doing Leeron? Hurry up and help me strip this thing." said Dayakka as Leeron looks over at Dayakka "Yeah, I know, I know. Well, until next time." winks as a star appears from his eye Simon blinks in confusion, gasping lightly. The star continues to spin. Kamina raises an eyebrow "I guess on the surface...there are all kinds of nuts." said Kamina to their left to show the disassembled gunman, lights around it as people gather parts from it; a small banging noise could be heard. Kamina and Simon sit on Lagann and look up to the moon high in the sky with the stars shining brightly.

"I finally made it, Dad." said Kamina

"Huh?" Simon said confused "Never mind. this sight is something else, ain't it?" said Kamina as they look to the night sky. Simon grunts in agreement. "That big round light and all those small uncountable pretty lights...nighttime is full of light, isn't it? Underground climate is horribly wrong." said Kamina as Simon sees Boota sits on his shoulder "Yeah." said Simon

-"Yep, coming up here was the right call." said Kamina as Simon looks down at the ground, not saying anything as Kamina looks down at him with a small frown. Camera shows Yoko sitting on Lagann with them. "The big one's called the ''moon''. And all the little pretty ones are "stars"." as she looks up at the sky "I guess they're new for you guys." said Yoko as Kamina looks up at the sky with Simon "The moon and stars, huh? That's very simple..." said Kamina

"Why...do they have those names, I wonder..." said Simon Kamina looks down at Simon confused as he and Boota continue to look up at the night sky. "To have a name would mean...that long-ago people would look at these lights. All the time, I think..." said Simon then Leeron sitting beside Simon as he leans against him while looking at a device in his hand. "Oh? You're not a complete moron at all, are you boy?" said Leeron Simon backs away, surprised Leeron with what looks like a compact mirror but in actually is a mini-computer as he types on it with one finger. "This mecha is fascinating, isn't it? It may be small, but boy does it make up for it in power!" said Leeron

"What are you doing?" said Simon

"A little analysis. Want to look?" said Leeron as the mini-computer's screen which shows up in a dark green background and gold font. It looks like the basic diagram of Lagann. "There are a lot of strange symbols..." said Simon "Oh? You don't know letters and know how to read?" said Leeron s Simon was confused and looks at Kamina "Read? do you know how to do that, Bro?" said Simon

"Nope" said Kamina

"Wow, what bumpkins... I see Ash smarter when we met him..." said Yoko

"You aren't exactly a bookworm yourself, missy." said Leeron

"I can read just fine, thank you very much!" Yoko leans over and types on the small keypad as Yoko types up two words. "This one is "star", and this one is spell "moon".!" said Yoko Simon makes a noise of astonishment as Leeron looks up at the sky. "This is a little nostalgic. I don't know how long it's been since people came up to the surface. Simon and Kamina look at Leeron in shock at his words.

"Is that so?" surprised Kamina

"Some records say they did, and others say that they didn't." said Leeron

"Which is it?" said Kamina Leeron wraps an arm around Simon's shoulders then pokes Boota, much to their displeasure. "It's like how I'm both and neither a man and a woman." said Leeron "Who cares? Who ARE you. anyway?" said Kamina as he backs away when Leeron gets in his face. "I'm Leeron, but you can call me Ron. or Beautiful Queen is just fine too~" said Leeron leaving Kamina confused and angry

"I would rather die!" shouted Kamina

"You'd never guess it, but Ron here knows just about everything. He Also handles all of our weapons related maintenances." said Yoko as Leeron leans against Kamina more while the latter leans away from him. "You do that?" said Kamina

"you find that strange? Fine, put my dexterity to the test, who knows, you might enjoy it." said Leeron as Kamina's face turns into a look of horror Perhaps you would like it?" In retaliation, Kamina unsheathes his katana and puts his triangular sunglasses on, 'you die'. Yoko pushes the katana back in its sheath. "Now now..." Yoko looks to Simon with a smile "So anyway, there's a favor that I'd like to ask you." said Yoko

"Eh?" said Simon as Yoko points the disassembled Gunman from before but they notice some of the parts are missing; lights shining on it. In the background, Kamina fusses over the attention Leeron's giving him. "Would you mind carrying that for me?" said Yoko

"but" Simon looks down at the small drill key in his hand. "What do you have there?

It's kind of pretty. Simon stares off into space for a bit then looks over slowly at Yoko's breasts and her face blushes as the drill pulsates and glows brightly, catching Leeron and Kamina's attention while catching Simon and Yoko off-guard. Simon inserting the drill key into Lagann's ignition then turned it as the mini Gunman activated and standing straight up.

"See, it works after all! Over here!" said Yoko turns, walking away with Simon in Lagann following as Kamina pushes up his sunglasses "What it responds to a man's fighting spirit?" said Kamina

"Fascinating..." said Leeron as Kamina gives a concerned look to Leeron

"Keep your mitts off Simon, got it?" said Kamina

"How about you, then?" said Leeron as Kamina Unsheathing his sword, Kamina is shown to have jumped back several paces away, letting out a startled cry.

"Hmph. Silly man, can't you tell when I'm kidding?" said Leeron as Lagann in front as it pulls the disassembled parts of the enemy Gunman; its lights shining in the dark. Dayakka, Yoko, and others are shown sitting on a makeshift trailer.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. Because of our drama, your village has suffered irreparable damage. We've caused you a lot of suffering." said Dayakka "We have to use every scrap we find say where's Ash?" said Yoko as Dayakka points behind them seeing Ash collecting disassembled parts "I wonder what's he doing with all those parts?" said Simon as The small convoy suddenly stops, nearly knocking everyone off. Camera shows Kamina and Simon the lights shining still looking down at something with interest. Yoko looks over to them, standing up.

"What's wrong you two?" said Yoko as they see a skull halfway buried in the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" said Kamina

"someone who was killed by gunmen." Simon lets out a startled whimper. "Around here, it's not exactly a rare occurrence." said Yoko Later, the group unearthed a full skeleton and buries it in a grave as Dayakka places a rock down in front of it as a makeshift tombstone. "That should do it." said Dayakka as Yoko looks at the gravestone "Yeah, we couldn't leave his bones lying there." said Yoko then they heard this beautiful melody as they looked from behind was Ash using a leaf then plays that melody

"Wow Ash have you played a melody from the leaf." said Yoko as Ash nodded "yes I played the melody for respect to the ones who died Yoko" said Ash as Kamina scoffs, placing his hands on his hips as he looks to the grave. "Pathetic Ash It's a waste of time to dig graves for people who die out in this dump." said Kamina Ash doesn't like his attitude towards the grave

"Look, there's no telling when we'll be the ones lying there." said Yoko

"Never!" said Kamina as Yoko was confused as he points to the night skies "Our journey will continue until we pierce the heavens! as far as it takes!" said Kamina as

Yoko looked at him confused "Huh?" said Yoko as Simon was more confused and Ash is just himself "sometimes I don't understand him much Ash." said Simon talking to Ash

"I was the same way with Lee and Davis." said Ash mentioned his friends which was Simon's first time hearing them the convoy continuing their way. "This place isn't the happy wonderland you seem to think it is. We ourselves don't live here by choice." said Yoko

"You don't?" said Kamina as him, Ash and Simon look to a large rock face that had an opening in the center; two rocks sitting on the sides as makeshift watchtowers. Some light shines from the right rock. Our Littner was once an underground village like yours. but there was an accident, and it became uninhabitable. we had no choice but to come to surface... And when we did. those gunmen were waiting for us. we have nowhere to return to so our only choice is to fight." said Yoko in to the doors of the cave which look like bulkhead doors.

"sounds nice! that's exactly the sort of world I was looking for." said Kamina as Ash, Simon and Yoko sigh. "And I was meeting an idiot." Ash said in his mind Inside the cave, people-adults and children-gather around Lagann, staring and gasping in awe. the backs of the people while Yoko, Dayakka, and others get dinner. Yoko, carrying a tray of food and drink, looks around for Kamina and Simon. She walks into a room only to smile as she sees the two sleeping against a large bundled blanket; Kamina's arm wrapped around Simon's for warmth; Boota sleeping on Simon's shoulder as they snore softly. Yoko smiles, letting a small blush come to her cheeks

"It's no wonder they're exhausted, it's been a day full of firsts of them." said Yoko then she saw Ash was building a mecha of his own "Ash is building a mecha amazing how does he have that knowledge." Yoko watches more as Ash puts on a helmet device on his head "Ash why don't you use the controls like Simon." said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at him

"I am using controls but new Wheel jack, Tecna and Donnie mention that they always wanted a mecha be controlled by a mind so I'm going to test out new controls by using my mind" said Ash as the helmet was active he then moves his arm but a surprised thing happened was the mecha arm was moving like his Yoko was stunned and amazed of Ash controlling it by a mind.

"Ash is different than the others and incredible as if he's not from here." Yoko admired him also has a theory of his existence as Kamina and Simon sleeping soundly. In the next part, a man's large hand is show adorned with rings as a child's hand holds a finger; a gold bracelet on his wrist.

"Look at that, Kiddo! This is "Up"! this is the surface!" said the man as the boy looks out to the setting sun in the distance; red filtering the scene.

"There's Nothing's there.

-Man: Eh? "Nothing here..." said the Boy was confused "Nope, not a thing. that's why I like it. There are no walls, and no ceiling. This is truly a Man's world. ready to go?" said the man as the boy looks down then starts to back away.

"I see" The man's large hand moves down in front of the boy's view. Next, the camera moves back to third-person view as the boy's head-full of blue spiky hair-is patted by the man's head, making him close his eyes. The boy opens one eye to look at the chain of a small skull dangling back and forth on the man's bracelet.

-Man: When you're ready, come and join me." the boy watches man backing up as he moves his hand away from the boy's head; a telltale tattoo is seen. The man is shown to have short hair and wearing a cape with the collar turned up. "Until then...Farewell, Kamina!" The man, now known as Kamina's father turns and begins to walk away, the ends of his cape tattered and flowing. Soon the vision of flames takes the scene's place as the screen goes white for a bit. Afterwards a bright blue sky with puffy clouds only to move down as the ground rumbles with a loud boom outside. Inside, Kamina, Simon, and Boota are shaken awake by the noise.

"What the hell?" said Kamina Boota is knocked off Simon's shoulder and lands on the floor. He is then shown reaching around for his small glasses as they have been knocked off. Kamina and Simon are seen running towards Littner's open gate.

"C'mon, Simon!" said Kamina

"Hey, Wait for me, Bro!" The two stands in front of the open passageway, the sunlight shining inside.

"What is it?! Where is it?! Why is it...?!" said both of them panicking as Yoko shines her rifle then looks to the two boys with a bullet in-between her lips. "Morning'. said Yoko as Kamina and Simon run over to Yoko who sits on a crate near other items "What the hell was that?! said Kamina as Leeron pops out from behind a large cabinet "Mornings on the surface start with gunmen. Care for some morning coffee?" said Leeron holding a cup "What's that dirty water?" said Kamina looks at the cup "No underground caveman coffee is a caffeine liquid kind of drink while using coffee beans mixed with water." said Ash who has arrived

Why are you giving names Ash? Where's the Gunman?" said Kamina as a hammer hitting a slab of metal loudly. Yoko and Leeron look outside as Kamina looks around frantically holding the cup of coffee; Simon looking around scared and Ash was concerned and has his blade ready

"Here comes another one." said Leeron

"those clowns always come here?" said Ash

"Yeah they do Ash but were not going to lose a home." said Yoko then a loud boom makes the area shake as Kamina lets out a startled cry after spilling the coffee on himself. as he yelps, running off "Hot hot hot hot hot hoooooooot!" said Kamina as Simon looks up with a frightened look "That's..." as Ash, Yoko and Simon looking at an armed Dayakka and another man.

"Two days in a row that's pretty rough." said Dayakka

"they can't be that strong?" said Ash as Yoko was holding her rifle "They always are. They're always a little stronger each time, right?" she stands up, placing her rifle against her shoulder" I wonder if it'll be the same ones from yesterday?" said Yoko

"That overgrown fuzz bucket said they'll be back." said Ash as him, Yoko and Simon look over at Kamina who has water poured on him by Leeron. "whatever the reason, we gotta fight 'em!" said Kamina "How about keep your opinion to yourself please." said Yoko walks over and holds out a small handgun to a water-logged Kamina.

"Can you use a gun?" said Yoko

"don't look down on me. missy! Who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina slaps the back of Simon's exposed back, making the boy cry out in pain slightly. Simon looks up at Kamina who has the gun tucked in his waist bandages.

"Bro..." said Simon

"Simon, you're in Lagann." said Kamina

"No, you pilot it, Bro. I bet you'd do a better job than-" said Simon

"No, that thing belongs to you." said Kamina

"But I'm not-" said Simon looks down as Kamina slaps Simon's back again, only harder. Simon has a look of complete pain go across his face. "We're counting on you and tell As to get ready with his form too!" Simon watches as Kamina and others run outside while one shouts orders. Leeron comes up behind Simon and places a blue coat with red trim and a white circle on the back.

"Come on, it's over here." said Leeron as he pulls Simon along as he sees The Lagann is shown, extremely shiny and gleaming in the light.

"This is...?"

"I was up all night polishing it. What do you say?" said Leeron

"Um...thank you." said Simon

"All right hop in. Give the spin on order to your core drill." said Leeron as Simon was confused "What's "Spin On"?" said Simon "When you screw it in! give it a hard, manly twist!" said Leeron as Simon was more confused "O-ok..." Simon inserts the drill key into Lagann's ignition and turns it...Nothing happens. "Huh?" He tries it again several times.

"Still can't?" said Leeron

"Leeron have you seen Ash?" said Simon as Leeron shook her head means no Outside, the demon Gunman from before stands with a frog-faced Gunman. "All right, you uppity human filth!" said the demon gunmen "We're gonna take out the trash this morning!" said Frog Gunman From a distance, Kamina, Yoko, Dayakka, and others watch the gunman as they raise their fists repeatedly and cheer.

"Listen to them talk" said the man as Dayakka speaks in a walkie-talkie "Let's get started people." said Dayakka then Metallic footsteps could be heard, making everyone turn around and look.

"Another one's coming?" said Dayakka

"Another?" said Kamina looks at Dayakka "You might want to cover your ears." said Yoko as A whistling noise echoes through the air as the enemy Gunmen apparently stretch, getting ready for battle. The group looks at the mechas only to have something land in front of the Gunman, which emits a bright white light.

"W-what the hell?" said Kamina surprised Tremors shake through the village as villagers hide in created shelters. Leeron and Simon hang onto Lagann. Simon has a sudden flashback of when Giha was experiencing the earthquake in episode one; a shocked look coming over his face.

"These tremors!" said Simon in his thoughts has another flashback of the fateful deaths of his parents and of his failing to save them; a realization comes to him. Outside, Kamina looks on in awe at the large red face that stands in front of the two Gunmen who continue to stretch. The red face's eyes open wide.

"It was them!" The face sprouts arms and legs. as Simon looks up with an angered yet dark look on his face "They caused them!" Outside, the red face now a full Gunman stands and roars loudly. Simon looks on, his eyes filled with anger and pain as he trembles with anger. as Simon was angered "All those earthquakes were their fault. It's because of them that my mom and dad are-" Suddenly, the monitor activates and turns on as Lagann's eyes shine brightly and screams along with Simon. Outside, however, the 3 enemy Gunmen walk towards Littner Village as men shoot at them then run away when the bullets had no effect. As the men run, the red Gunman uses two large black blades and began to cut and slash through the rocks.

"that's a big one..." said Kamina in awe of the red Gunman

"It's my first time seeing one that size." said Yoko

"I like the face on that one." said Kamina the demon and frog Gunmen walks past a cave where people hide behind a large rock, armed and ready to fire. The gunmen continue to walk while people hid behind rocks, weapons at the ready.

"NOW!" Dayakka and others fire at the back of the red Gunman who turns around halfway to look at them. They continue to fire as explosions go off around where the Gunmen were, causing a rockslide; the red mech growling lowly and buried under large amounts of dirt. Kamina and Yoko look on; Yoko letting out a small chuckle and smiles.

"That was that?" said Kamina

We lined the top of the cliff with explosions." she smiles smugly at Kamina "that worked beautifully." Kamina scoffs only to look on with a surprised Yoko, the roar of the red Gunman being heard. Angered, the Gunman slices around the dirt and rock as it is engulfed with white light and electricity. Soon, the debris is caught in the small explosion as the red Gunman roars loudly.

"geez, those guys are tough!" said Yoko

"that's fine by me! that thing is giving me chills!" Kamina stands with one foot propped on a rock as a shocked Yoko watches; rocks flying overhead as he has his arms crossed "that settles it! I'm gonna take that Gunman! " said Kamina as Yoko gasps, ducking a large boulder then looks at Kamina "what in the world are you talking about?" said Yoko

"I said I'm gonna pilot that thing!" said Kamina

"Hello? you listening?" said Yoko as Kamina ignores Yoko "Those beastmen or whatever are piloting them now, right? There's no way in hell that I can't do it, too!" said Kamina as Yoko looks away, shrugging "I have no idea where his confidence comes from." said Yoko as Kamina heard that "Screw you! for a man, what matters is deeds, not words!" said Kamina

"I'm a woman!" said Yoko as Lagann comes flying out of the cave, literally flying across the ground as Simon, angered, is at the controls.

"Bro!" said Simon

"You got here just in time, blood brother!" Kamina jumps up into the air and lands in Lagann, the protective covering coming over its occupants. Dayakka and another man look on in confusion.

"What is that guy thinking?" said Dayakka *Inside Lagann's cockpit...

"Bro, these things...! These bastards...they're the source of the tremors...of all the earthquakes underground!" said Simon

"Oh, that's what they were!" said Kamina sits behind Simon Close on Simon's angered face and eyes. "these guys killed my mom and dad!" said Simon as Lagann running. "Simon! A burning spirit is fine, but calm yourself. In a fight, you need to have both a scorching heart and cool temper!" The red Gunman slams its blade into the ground only to realize it had missed its small target till a other gunmen appeared

"Another gunman?" said Dayakka as they see that one has a face like Lagann but was blue colored wears the red samurai helmet with white at the bottom has legs and arms with its armor then has Swords

"Who are you? are you on our side?" said Simon as he heard that familiar voice "On your side what else little buddy" turns out it was Ash piloting it inside without controls only a helmet seems to control in in mind "Ash wow what's this!" said Simon looking at his mecha "My mecha Simon I called him "Shogunn"!" said Ash as

Simon likes the name "All right Ash let's take them out!" said Simon

"Listen up you two, I'm gonna help myself to that pointy one." said Kamina

"Huh?" said both

"I'm betting that I can get inside through the face in its belly. I need you to force it open." said Kamina as the red gunman turns around fully as it growls.

"Are you crazy?" said Ash

"But can you operate it?" said Simon

"How did you know how to operate Lagann?" said Kamina Close of Simon's hand on the right control.

"Things like this... "grips the right-hand control tightly as it closes" It's like the knowledge of how to get it to work was already there." said Simon

-Kamina: Well, that's what I'll do, then!" said Kamina

"Eh?" Simon was confused as Lagann and Shogunn runs up behind the red Gunman.

"I'm sure it's easy!" said Kamina

"I think you're wrong..." said Simon

"It's ok, just go!" said

"Where did my cool temper just go?!" said Simon the red Gunman turns around to see Lagann and Shogunn running towards him. The frog Gunman jumps in front of the mechas, hand slamming onto the ground as Lagann and Shogunn jumps out of the way. The mini-Gunmen's jumped onto the frog Gunman's shoulder, only to be thrown in the air as a fist was coming towards it. Simon and Kamina scream. Yoko fires her rifle as a bullet round hits the frog Gunman's arm and makes it go past Lagann (the latter spinning against its arm) then punches the red Gunman in the face on accident.

"S-sorry...he he..."

-Yoko looks at the battle, a small smile on her face "My goodness...what would that dummy do without someone like me?" said Yoko as Shogunn leaps to the red gunmen "Time to power the swords!" said Ash inside Shogunn as the cybernetic keyboards appeared as Ash active electricity in his swords then Shogunn knocks the red Gunman falls to the ground with a thud, kicking up dust around it. Lagann spins upward and stops; the protective layering opening as Kamina jumps out.

"Oopsie daisy" said Kamina landed on the red gunmen "the body gives me chills every time I look at it!" said Kamina as Ash sees him using a gun but not shooting the mouth but bashing it as it fires made him jumped "What the-" said Kamina leaving Ash facepalmed "What a total imbecilic!" as they saw the frog gunmen coming to them

"get off his head, human!" as the frog gunmen was going to grab him to get him off as Shogunn and Lagann saved him

"Ash, Simon!"

"you won't lay a hand on my brother!" said Simon as a drill was active and smashed through the arm "give me a minute bro!" Simon said to Kamina she was opening the mouth as the pilot was an ape "get out, I'm taking over" as the pilot was out when the mouth was closed "Oh, yeah! it's all about the fighting spirit!" as the screen was turning red wait an error seems it can't be controlled by human

"Commander Guzack has been killed! Stinking humans! you'll pay for this!"

"I'm not dead yet. you two idiots!" said commander Guzack as he was almost stomped as the demon gunmen knocks the red one flying "How dare you kill squad leader Guzack! This is for the commander!" said the demon gunmen as Kamina screamed flying to the air "Bro!" said Simon as he was grabbed by the frog gunmen "I'm sending you to the afterlife. too pipsqueak!" as Lagann was been thrown and hits the red gunmen made it crashed to the grave

"Hey you clowns forgot me!" as they see shogunn taking them out with speed of the ninja and hits them "Ow that pipsqueak two is quick" said the demon gunmen as Ash keeps fighting him inside the red gunmen

"crap, what's slowing you down, Kamina? Let's see some more spirit!" as he hits the screen showing the skeleton head as Kamina was staring at it like he's looking at his fate of death as he stays strong the red screen turn light blue means he's in control as he was getting up "Don't screw with me you gunmen bastards!" as the red gunmen's hand clutches to the ground

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" as he was up for triumph while Ash was busy fighting the demon gunmen the frog one was going for Lagann "It's all over for you, runt!" said frog gunmen as Kamina has arrived

"who the hell do you think I am "Kick!" as he kicked them

"Hey Ash how about teamwork!" said Kamina

"this is getting more interesting!" said Ash as the two charge "Hands off my beloved little brother" Punch!" as he punched the gunmen cause the arm of the red one sends him flying to the cliff

"Simon pull it together, Simon!" said Ash as Simon sees them

"A-Ash, B-Bro...?"

"sorry about that. got a little held up back there." said Kamina picking Lagann up

"Let's take 'em down together!" said Ash

"Right Ash!" said Simon as Kamina clutch him "Wait, What?" Simon was confused and panicked "You two deliver the final blow! put some backbone into it Simon!" said Kamina as he throws Lagann "chew on this! finishing move! Perfect combustion of manly souls! cannonball attack!" as Kamina throws him

"This is messed up!" said Simon as Shogunn came in time

"ready Simon!" said Ash as Simon then calmed down as he forms to a drill "Now here's this I made!" as Ash actives his two swords to form a flaming kitanna leaving everyone surprised as the gunmen got up then moved when Simon messed

"ha! you missed!"

"Oh, did we?' said Kamina as Simon was digging "I guess I have to do it!" as he turns around while those two idiots were not paying attention as Lagann hits them through "Ash now!" said Simon as Ash nodded and slashes them as they blown up

"they've all been destroyed!" as Guzack run off

"Talk about overkill..." said Dayakka as Yoko was smiling "but you have to admit, it was pretty cool." said Yoko as Leeron shown up "You have a weakness for his type, huh?" said Leeron who was actually talking about Ash who was her weakness of his type "How long have you been standing there?" said Yoko as he just being Leeron "I must admit, I'm surprised. Hijacking a gunman isn't something that ever occurred to us. But seeing Ash design his own gunmen was more interesting. Those boys were amusing" said Leeron

"Give me a break bro..." said Simon as he sees Ash was out as he hops out to see him "Ash...your gunmen was so great how did you do it without the controls I had." said Simon wants to know

"simple I use my mind to control it" Ash puts his helmet on and shows him moving his gunmen "wow can you make me one when Lagann is damaged." said Simon as Ash laugh "someday little buddy, someday" said Ash patted his head as they heard Kamina "I've decided I'm naming this Gurren. no matter how unforgiving this place may be, we'll fight our way through! Me in my Gurren, you in your Lagann and Ash in his shogunn!" said Kamina as he looks at the sky "wait for me, dad..." as night came.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up from your sleep. I guess I got a little wild this afternoon but don't hold it against me, okay?" as Kamina was going to buried the skeleton till he notice the skull bracelet "No way...it can't be!" as he was digging "I isn't possible!" as soon he dug it up seeing the red cape "Dad..." the skeleton was his father "You brought it out there?" but he was in tears "You didn't wait...you died too soon...Dad!" he shouted

 **that's it of the chapter of Gurren Lagann Shogunn hope you enjoy it there will be a chance for Ash to get his own gunmen hope you enjoy this and i'll be continuing aura awakens and harmony in jhoto AshXTwilight story, AshxYoko lemon if you want more ideas to share send review or pm and also chapter 6 of two blades two hearts be coming soon along with chapter 2 of this crossover so enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **chapter 3**

 **You two-faced son of a bitch**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Gurren Lagann and sorry for being late now here's the next chapter where Ash and three of his new friends Simon, Kamina and Yoko were in the journey far no other now going to hunt and go face to face with a new enemy in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter also I want to thank Lord Ashwood the 42nd for this pairing AshXYoko**

Right at the night starry skies "Just then, a gunsmen's big mitts came at me! The mighty Kamina was in a tight spot! What saved me was Lagann and a new gunsman called Shogunn, under control of my blood brother simon and my new friend Ash Ketchum" Kamina was telling everyone about the fight as Ash was checking repairs of his gunman Shogunn as he hears him talking "Simon shouted " You won't lay a hand on my brother!" As that shout rang out, the gunmen's hand was shattered by the drill and was sliced by the swords! Thank you my brother, my friend! " as he held the person on the throat "Lagann ripped it's hatch open, and this is what I said to the beastman inside. Hey animal!" As Kamina continued while Ash was fixing and simon watches

"The other hero of the hour is pretty reserved, i see." As the two heard yoko "Hero"? No I'm no hero." Said Simon telling her he's no hero while Ash was done fixing "That ain't true Simon deep down your heart lies a fire of courage that is inside your heart that makes you a hero." Said Ash as Yoko was touched by his poetry then looks at simon

"Tell me...is he okay?" Said yoko

"Bro?" Said Simon she nodded

"Yeah, he wanted to go to the surface to be reunited with his father,...who left him when he was young, right? But then he found out he'd been dead all this time. He's pretending not to care, but that had to come as a shock, don't you think?" Said Yoko then simon has one thing in mind "I think it's something else. He didn't want to see his father. He hated himself for not being able to go with him in the first place. He's now a man who CAN go. That's why he wanted to see his dad." Said Simon

"But doesn't that still boil down to him wanting to be reunited with his father?" Said Yoko

"No, it's different! Totally different! I think" said Simon

"I don't really follow you." Said Yoko

"Sorry, it's not very easy to put it into words." Said Simon as yoko was thinking to leave as Ash then said something "like you losing your parents, Kamina lost his father I know where you and him been through." Said Ash as they looked at him "What do you mean Ash?" Said Simon as Ash looks at them "I lost my father when I was a baby." Said Ash that leaved them to a shock that Ash too had lived without a father unlike Simon and Kamina he never get to see him "Ash I'm so sorry about that." Said Yoko as Ash smiled "That's alright but my father knew I must keep moving forward and never give up." Said Ash as they were amazed

"You're one tough one Ash, thanks anyway." As yoko left "I hope Kamina is really OK. And Simon sport for asking such a strange question." Said Yoko as Simon looks at Ash "Ash was it true that you're from the other world?" Simon asked as Ash nodded "Of course my world was a peaceful place I made Lot's of friends new places to see." Said Ash as Simon was thinking of what does his world look like

"Does that explain your coat it looks it's..." Simon couldn't finished

"Alive yes senketsu 2 was alive and I have many abilities and powers but it's getting late we should get some sleep." Said Ash as he was heading to sleep "He's right." As Simon was getting some sleep too as morning had arrived Ash, Simon, Yoko and Kamina looked at the new gunmen that Kamina controlled

"This is great." Said Simon

"Yep they said they combined all three of those Gunmen." Said Kamina as Ash looks at it a bit "Looks great but hope it won't backfired like yesterday." Said Ash as Kamina mumbled by him saying that "What's that logo on your back?" Said Yoko looking at the logo "Ain't it great? That's the logo for Team Gurren!" Said Kamina saying the name "Hmm Team Gurren that's a catchy name." Said Ash as Yoko looks at Ash "So anyway Ash, I'm about to go hunting. Would you mind keeping me company?" Said Yoko asking Ash to come "Sure Yoko I'll come along." Said Ash as Kamina heard that "Say what? What're we supposed to do if Gunmen show up while we're out?" Said Kamina

"I don't think any more will come today. They only come in the morning." Said Yoko

"Oh, really?" Said Kamina

"They seem to have a set of rules that they operate by. We have to find food and water while there's no fighting. It's a bit of a bike, sogive me a lift." Said Yoko as Ash agreed "why not I just want to look around and helping everyone out is my game." Ash said as Yoko was impressed and smiled Kamina saw that led to jealously as he said "All right, Simon, let's go!" Said Kamina looking at Simon "Me, too? Are you sure you want me to tag along?" Said Simon as Yoko wasn't impressed she only want a romantic moment between her and Ash means she has feelings for him more than a friend

"I guess." She said as they are out "So let me get this straight, all those weapons are from your village?" Said Kamina as she nodded "That's right, For generations, it stood guard over a forbidden storehouse." As her scope points at the lizard with bunny ears "But one day, poison gas started leaking out of the storehouse, and our underground village became uninhabitable." She points at the hippo has grapes as a body

"Like saying you're people were gone and your parents yoko." Said Ash as she nodded "Apparently, littner village is a weapon cache that was built centuries ago." Said Yoko as Kamina was bored "I'm sorry to hear about your village." Said Ash as Yoko just smiled smiled "Ah, and that's why you came to the surface." Said Kamina

"It was because of the weapons that we were driven to the surface,...and it's those weapons that let us fight the gunmen. Ironic, isn't it" as she shot the unknown creature "got it! This rifle is powered by electricity, so if I swap out bullets for three arrows..." As she got the hippogrape "Wow yoko you're good!" Said Ash as she looks at him "I'm the best shot in the village. That's why I'm attended to use it. What do you think Ash want to try it?" Said Yoko

"Sure Yoko." Said Ash as yoko shows Ash how to use her rifle then she felt Ash's arms are round her waist she couldn't help but smile seems she enjoys it "and now Ash squeeze the trigger." Said Yoko as she passes him the rifle and Ash squeeze the trigger then fires the arrow makes a good shot "Good job Ash you're good." Said Yoko

"Thanks Yoko I had a really good teacher." Said Ash as simon was watching the whole thing "Wow Ash shown respect to yoko as if he had done this before?" While he was pumping the hose broke then Kamina was more jealous of Ash as he comes up with a idea "HSaid sh go over and get dinner I'll watch over everything." Said Kamina was acting like a jerk "OK then you should've go and get it." Said Kamina as Ash looks at him

"Very well." As Ash went to retrieve the animal he shot as Yoko looks at him "what?" Said Kamina as she was mad at the grassfields "Ah, there it is!" Ash picks it up but noticed a black arrow "We're not the only ones here Ash?" Said senketsu 2 as Ash can sense movement "yes I know my friend." As an figure had just appeared looked like a man but looked like a beastman that came and attacked Ash but he keeps dodging then has his blood blade out and strike but the figure move back from the blade "I'm impressed, half human." Said the figure he can tell that Ash is half human "who are you then?" Said Ash

"I'm with the Human Eradication Forces, Far East Theater Commander Viral." Said Viral

"Means you're a commander working for those beastmen am I right." Said Ash then he noticed the gunfire came from Kamina "Who the hell is he Ash?" Said Kamina as Ash said his name "that's Viral the commander of the Human Eradication Forces." Said Ash

"Say what? " human eradication forces"?" Said Kamina as Ash facepalmed "Here are two useful pieces of information: First, the Human Eradication Forces...eradicate all humans who come to the surface. Second, that game is my dinner you will return it to me." Said Viral as Kamina was going to return it "Gash, I'm ever so sorry. I'll return it right this minute." Then Ash sense a heartbeat means it's not dead

"I should put it down I were you." Said Ash but was too late as the animal was alive "It's still alive?!" Kamina was going to shoot it but out of ammo "You had to waste a bullet!" Said Ash as Kamina threw the gun "You two are not getting away!" Said Viral as Kamina has his sword "Who's running? Don't insult me! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kamina of Team Gurren! Parents use my name to get children to behave! And I never turn my back on an enemy!" Said Kamina ready to fight "That bravado will get you killed." Then he looks at Ash "But you I found more better who are you exactly?" Viral asked his name

"You don't know me but I'm not from here I am Ash Ketchum the guardian of the universe, the greatest Pokémon master, the lost prince of friendship and I'm here to protect and follow the light!" Ash's speech was more better than kamina's as Viral heard the name "Lost prince he's Auran's son the Last Guardian I should destroy him" but he leaped to the air when Kamina slash the grass then Viral fights back leaving Kamina to fight with his sword "You fight well, but you're just an amateur at swordplay! Do you honestly think you're a match for a trained soldier?" Viral then was ambushed as Ash has his blood blade and his soul blade belonged to his father now his "Two scissor blades my you are a fiesty one but had honor then him." That made Kamina mad "Dumbass! Real men don't think, they ACT!" As he has the arrow then strikes but Ash hits him from behind

"What was that?" As viral was down

"Damn, you dodged but Ash got you..." Kamina drops the arrow "Impressive, you two managed to injure me. But sneak attack is just a sneak attack. It's only a surprise once. It's over!" As viral chare then Lagann appeared "hold on guys!" As Simon crashed

"Good save Simon." Said Ash as Simon tries to get up "I came when I heard gunfire!" Said Simon as viral leaps to the rock "A miniature gunmen?" Then a twink appeared as viral leaps from the bullet "He spotted me way up here?" Said yoko as viral was running "A rebel faction, eh? Perfect timing." As Yoko was shooting then an gunmen appeared "uh-oh. Ash, Simon, Kamina!" Said yoko as she saw them then start running "you two are hurt! Are you two okay?" Said Yoko as Kamina nodded "Yeah! The important thing is to get to Gurren with shogunn and take him on." Said Kamina

"Ash let me see your..." Yoko realized there's no wound marks on Ash "how's that possible there's no scratch on him" she thinks as they are on their gunmen "over here bro!" Said Simon as Kamina freaked out from the screen "H-How did you get there?" Wondered Kamina "Leeron calibrated it for us. Now we can remain in contact with each other during a fight." Said Yoko as Ash has Shogunn ready "what's the plan guys?" Said Simon as Kamina shows the look "We fight him, what else?!" Said Kamina as Ash scans Vidal's gunmen "But he seems a lot tougher than what we've fought tougher before?." Said Simon

"Don't let him scare you, Simon. You've got Lagann! Ash got Shogunn! You've got your drill!" Said Kamina as Simon was afraid "Yeah, but-" said Simon but was cut off "here we go!" Said Kamina as he was off while Ash is done scanning "it's not good guys we need to form a plan this gunmen is more stronger!" Ash said but Kamina was walking towards viral ignored Ash that got him angry "If viral won't kill him then I will!" Said Ash as viral looks at them "i was recalled here because there were report of humans stealing gunmen, but it looks like I'll have this wrapped up before dinner." Said Viral as the two were face to face "Gunmen? That lame thing isn't it's name! This is Gurren! You're one cocky bastard, a beastman with two faces..." Said Kamina asking about two faces "Faces? Oh, that. It's traditional for a warrior to have a created helmet" as it was a helmet

"It's not the place of some lowly human to lecture me on such matters!" Said Viral

"You people need to make up your damn minds! Are you humans or animals?!" Said Kamina as they clash fists "You acquit yourself well enough in person, but your mecha need improvement!" As viral hits Kamina and kicks him to the pond "Kamina!" Said Yoko

"I knew it has two heads!" Said Ash as Simon looks at him "How do you know Ash?" Said Simon as Ash explains "My scanner shows it has two gunmen makes him more stronger!" Said Ash "in that case Simon, I'll cover you! Get in there!" Said Yoko as Simon charges "No guys you don't get what I'm saying..." Ash sees simon form a drill but was hit but hidden objects from viral "Yoko, get back! Simon! Let's do the you know what!" Said Kamina

"Got it" as gurren picks up lagann "Chew on this! Finishing move! Perfect Combustion of manly souls! Cannonball Attack!" As he threw simon at viral "Pathetic." He dodge it then simon used the rock to leaped use drill mode but viral grabbed him and give a toss Kamina charges but gives him a sweep "I thought I told you. A sneak attack is a sneak attack. It's only a surprise once!" As he punched him to the rocky wall then breaks "Simon! Kamina! He's mopping the floor with you!" Said Yoko then viral is going to finish them "It's all over! Die!" As he's going to use his finishing move but was blinded because Shogunn came behind and strike him with his kitannas

"A other miniature gunmen how?" Viral asked as Ash was ready to fight

"Viral you just pissed off the wrong guardian." Ash said as he's fighting him viral couldn't believe this as Ash was fighting lot greater "You had no controls, you're controlling it by mind!" Viral found out about Ash using his mind "I designed it without control panels." Said Ash as he used the disappeared trick with the flare then viral noticed they're gone

"They've mastered the art of running away, I see. No matter. I'll wrap this up tomorrow but I'll get you last guardian." Said viral as he left then Yoko saw them okay night came as Ash had use for the other gunmen leftovers "Viral used two gunmen as a combination to boost his gunmen if I created a other gunmen that canbe controlled by mind I'll create a combination mode too." Said Ash as senketsu looks at him "Good idea Ash." Said senketsu 2 as he heard the argue

"Simon, why'd you drill the tunnel?" Said Kamina

"I was scared. I wanted to run away." As Kamina was angry "I don't want to do this anymore. Let's go back to the village. They have tough guys like that on their side. We can't handle this by ourselves." But Kamina still angry "I don't want to die. And I don't want to see you die, ether. If this keeps up, you're gonna end up like your dad." Said Simon

"Simon! Your drill is meant to dig towards the heavens! It's not for running away!" Said kamina

"But..." Said Simon

"Tomorrow's the final showdown! I'm getting some sleep. You should go to bed too." Said Kamina as Simon was upset and afraid then Ash appeared you're going to run from the people that stood up to you after all you done for them Simon. " said Ash as simon looks at him "Ash...I just can't do it. I don't Want to die, I want to go..." Ash had just enough of him "Go back to where an underground village with no clean air, light, stay alive going back proves you're acting like a coward running is not an option Simon!" Said Ash

"Like what Ash...your father wasn't killed by an monster!" Said Simon

"Yes he had simon." That made simon silent by Ash's words as he remembered his father died by the person who's called a "Monster" then looks at him "I'm not letting those people die because I keep moving forward and never give up. If you give up and runaway it's all over." As Ash left to get the gunmen built leaving Simon puzzled and felt guilty for being a coward but yoko came to Ash while he's building "Ash were you too hard on him." Said Yoko as Ash knew she's right "I know what you're going to Yoko it's true Simon was not a fighter but deep down he's a good kid and never backs down." Said Ash

"You think so Ash." Said Yoko as he nodded

"Yes and mind you come over here." Said Ash as yoko nodded when she walks over Ash puts the same device he made for Shogunn on her head "now focus by mind yoko." Said Ash as she focus by her mind as she noticed the arm moved

"Ash is that a..." Yoko was shocked as Ash removes the tarp revealing a gunmen but with strong armor same color and has a kitanna and a rifle "Yoko behold your gunmen I present to you Ninjunn!" Said Ash as yoko couldn't help but smiled morning came as Kamina was ready

"Don't put yourself out on our account if he isn't beaten here. We'll lose our home. Plus, we're looking at a guy who found some power by doing something nuts."

"You've got guts. I'll assign you Team Gurren member names." Said Kamina that got them confused "Team Gurren?" They said "It's a place for manly souls." Said Kamina got them more confused "I don't really follow you, but we'd be honored." They said as Leeron was working on Lagann "this is odd...it's not starting even with the key inserted. Mechanically, there's nothing wrong with it." Said Leeron as Yoko was meeting up with Ash

"Ash I want to say thanks for not giving up because this is the only home we have. Because we have nowhere to run!" Said Yoko as Simon was still thinking of what Ash said to him "I know yoko I lost a home not once but twice I did and I'm not going to let you loose yours." Said Ash

"Well, I suppose it's do or die time." Said Leeron as they are waiting Viral came by crashing "If nothing else, I compliment you on waiting here rather than fleeing, human." Said viral but he didn't see Ash here "And I compliment you on not running or hiding...you sorta human sorta animal freak." Said Kamina as the backup was ready "Attack!" As they fire they're at viral but not taking affect "Something itches." As he fires at them then Kamina hits viral "Kamina!" They said "You're team gurren! I'm not gonna let this guy take you out!" But kamina hadn't stay focus "you never learn any new tricks...do you?!" Once he was backflip then was pushed to the rocks

"On your feet." As viral keeps beating him up "Are you ready to die?" Said Viral as Simon watches thinking he'll give up till Ash on his Shogunn came and saved Kamina "you I knew you come and help him you pathetic human!" Said Viral as he fights Ash simon saw how Ash fights because he believed in him and others as simon starts to feel strong "I-I believe!" As Lagann was glowing

"Oh, getting up again, are you?" Said viral looking at Kamina then Ash bits him more "I can't afford to be taken down by you, not now!" Said Kamina as viral was getting bored "If nothing else, I compliment you...and him." As kamina charges "...on not knowing when to give up!" As kamina was being tossed again then he focus on Ash "Now for you pest you're all alone without help." Said Viral as Ash smirked "in matter of fact I'm not." As viral sees simon hit him the was shot Yoko on her gunmen Ninjunn

"What keep you simon." Said Kamina

"I'm scared. I'm scared I can't stand it. But the thought of standing by and watching you die is even worse!" Said Simon as they saw Ninjunn "who are you?" Said Kamina "it's me kamina." Said Yoko as the two are surprised as Simon saw Ash "Ash you are right about everything but I'm not going to give up I must keep moving forward and never give up!" Simon said using his phrase "time for the last resort guys! It's time to break out the you know what!" Said Kamina

"What are you talking about?" Said Ash

"What else would I be talking about?! We're gonna combine!" Said Kamina as they heard it then Ash looks at Yoko "Yoko if they can do it so can we I have created a plan for us to combined " said Ash as Yoko heard it "you and me combine our gunmen Ash!" She said so excited

"We'll never know unless we try, now will we?!" As he jabbed lagann on his gurren

"See that?! Now we have two faces, too! Now we're the same as you, fuzzball!" As everyone saw kamina's idiotic idea "what a idiot." Said Ash as viral agreed with him "he's right you're stupid through and through, aren't you? It's the pilot's skill that makes all the difference, not the number of faces! Now die" as Ash then shouted "Yoko now combine!" As Ash active the combination as Shogunn and Ninjunn are glowing along with Lagann and gurren even Ash was glowing of his power

"That's impossible!" Said viral as yoko was glowing too "why I'm glowing?" Then simon felt it too "incredible" said simon as the gunmen combined "Bro, you were right! We really combined!" Said Simon as they're combined form gunmen shown but they saw Ash and Yoko's are better has completed armor similar to Shogunn "They combined...? How could mere humans do that?" As he fights then Ash blocks. Viral with a new samurai sword "How ya like us now, general fuzzball?" Said Kamina as viral was furious "Go to hell!" Said viral as he's going to punch them as the two gunmen cross counter him "Listen and remembered this, Viral" as Ash was glowing more

"Combining is all about fighting spirit all right but what made us strong is that we believed in ourselves and we're keep moving forward and never give up of our hearts!" As they destroyed the head and Simon grab the helmet "A combining of courage that sets a Man's soul on fire! Gurren lagann!" Said kamina

"And this is Shogunn Ninjunn!" As Ash was glowing more

"Who the hell do you think we are?"" Said Kamina as Viral has his swords out "I can't believed I'm forced to resort to my swords...I underestimated you, humans!"

(Don't loose your way)

As Ash has the sword ready as him and Yoko control Shogunn Ninjunn and gurren lagann helped as the drill appeared and destroyed the swords they keep punching him "how did this happen? How could they suddenly become so powerful." Said Viral being beaten "because I'm not giving up on my friends." Said Ash as viral realizes he was the one with extraordinary powers

"Why you..." As viral used missiles to hit them as viral was gone

"Where'd you go, you son of a bitch?" Said Kamina

"Let him go Kamina he'll be back I know viral will and we'll be ready for him." Said Ash as simon understand him "he's right so we can win tomorrow's battles." Said Simon as they celebrate Ash was checking repairs as usual but the gunmen are a OK "Hey Ash!" Ash looks and saw simon "yes sthis ?" Ash asked "I want to say thanks for everything you told me was true and it's great you came along and met you as a true friend." Said Simon

"Actually we're more like...brothers simon." Said Ash then yoko came "Ash at yesterday I check your wound but you have no scratch how is that possible." Said Yoko as Simon was thinking the same way "You two will never believe me if I tell you." Said Ash as he's heading to the ceremony

"Ash is a good person I never seen someone who risk their lives helping others." Said Simon

"I know he's brave, strong, smart, mature, kind , noble and he's kind a cute." Said Yoko who was blushing admiring Ash more as Simon thinks of Ash like he's his older brother he ever had telling him to keep moving forward and never give up.

 **Thats it of chapter 3 you enjoy this showing Ash made Yoko her own gunmen named Ninjunn and faced Viral also show combine forms and i'll be continuing aura awakens and harmony in jhoto AshXTwilight story, AshxYoko lemon if you want more ideas to share send review or pm and also chapter 6 of two blades two hearts be coming soon along with chapter 4 of this crossover so enjoy**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gurren lagann shogun**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Does having so many faces make you great**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and gurren lagann and to let you know that I want to say thank you for liking my story and I'm now at where Ash meets new allies including the black sisters who had meet ash for the first time and more troubles are ahead and enjoy AshXYoko**

At the hot scorching sand "man I'm starving" said simon as he was hungry and looks at the headquarters "I wonder how far a away the beastmen headquarters is." Said Simon as they been traveling in their mechas for hours "you guys are beat we should stop and take a break" said Ash as they agreed with him kamina was thinking of a solution "special training?" Said simon was confused as Ash was hearing them "think back, simon! To our combining!" Said kamina

"Our combining!" Said Simon as they remember that "that was so lame I'm embarrassed to think about it." He was frustrated "listen simon, a manly combining ought to be more...beautiful! The act of souls that are a raging inferno!" Said Kamina

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Said Simon

"Simon? Jump onto my shoulder!" Said kamina as Ash was sweatdrop hearing that knucklehead "it's pointless to do that outside our mechas!" Said Simon as Ash on his mind "has that idiot ever heard awkward ideas" but Ash noticed a rock "simon look out!" Shout ash as simon moves out of the way from the boulder "watch what you're doing!" Said simon as Ash helps him up "simon" said kamina as he was up "what?" Simon asked him "combine" kamina said "and how will I supposed to do that?" He asked as they noticed he's on his gurren picking up the boulder "combine!" Said kamina as he was running "those two seem to enjoy themselves" said one of their companions "enjoy he's trying to kill him." Said Ash as yoko looks "really what did you want to check up now?" said yoko as she was relaxing at the sun

"Watch this. Now then...first we pull on the gloves' and now it's time to do your thing, loves!" As mechanical spiders appeared " you brought those along? You and your creepy toys " said yoko as she walks over towards Ash checking on Shogunn and ninjunn to see them in good shape "hey Ash how's our gunmen?" Said Yoko as Ash looks at her "they are working great no damages on them." Said Ash as they're friend lesson came to scan "attaboy, attaboy, you can do it, way to go" as those machines scan them "just as I thought. I've seen all sorts of gunmen over the years, but nothing like this." Said leeron

"What do you mean?" Said yoko

"It's still just a theory at this point, but if what I'm thinking is correct...those gunmen are special." Said Leeron as an boulder came and land on them "oops. Sorry about that! It got away from me!" Said kamina boy Ash wasn't happy "oh I'll give him one and it ain't rocks." Said Ash

"Hey simon! You okay? Ready for more" leeron was happy at first but his machine was shattered "I'm real sorry 'bout that." Said Kamina made it worse for leeron "my poor little mechie..." Whimpered leeron "good thing I didn't hit lagann, shogunn and ninjunn! Okay simon! Get ready for round two" as he went for it "I should go and find simon before mister idiot does not kill him" as Ash went to find simon "now combine" as he toss the rock at simon

"Come on bro, cut it out!" As simon was running towards Ash "simon! Quit your running! Combine! Combine damn you!" Said kamina as Ash looks at him "you're not making any sense! You could've kill him!" Said Ash standing up to him as an mystery figure appeared "what are those people doing?" The figure said as he watches them "come Ash! Stop watching over simon we need to combine!" Kamina keeps throwing rocks at them but Ash was using rock smash "cut it out bro!" Said Simon just then there are more of them "okay, let's in there!" As they left simon was running but was getting tired "bro, I'm running out of fumes! I can't run anymore.." Said Simon was getting dizzy "come on simon! For a real man, a growling stomach is no match for his fighting spirit!" As kamina as he feel his stomach too

"Mines growling too, huh I'm starving..." As Ash laughing "an stomach growling is no match for fighting spirit huh idiot." Until they were attack by those figure fighting them "what the hell?!" Said lamina as his gurren was hit by those explosives and landed "bro?" Said simon as ash and him saw those unknown things riding on furry creatures as Ash has his blades out "stay close simon these things can't get through us." Said ash as they spoke "why hello little boy and who's that handsome teen " one of them said as they were confused "they're so cute" said the other "ah what" Ash said and why he was being red "you had a close call, but you're safe now" said the other

"What's going on?" As Simon was grabbed but has his face on breasts "wait you're a woman" said Simon as the woman nodded "yeah" she said as Ash then was grabbed by the other side "hey let go?" Ash said at the spot "son of the bitch! On your feet gurren!" As it was shut down "at times like this, you gotta smack machines to get em to work" as he did it three time but nothing happen then explosion keep coming

"Crap!" As kamina was out then that figure appeared "prepare to die beastman scum!" He said to kamina "what? Beastman? Are you kidding me?" As he punched him "ow...wait you're a human?" Said the figure "that's pretty damn obvious!" As the was a mask show it was a face of a human "who the hell are you?" Said kamina

"Bro!" Said Simon as the three are girls "you weren't being chased?" Said the one in glasses as Ash was free "no and do you people ever heard of kidnapping and I thought tsumugu was the worse when he's hunting us down" said Ash as he remembers that time "you do a pretty good impersonation of a human." Said Kamina that made him mad "hey, if you don't watch your mouth, I'm gonna kill you for real!" He said to kamina as Ash walks over "don't mind him he's what I call a imbecile" said Ash as he accept his apology "you I can understand and anyway what the hell is a human doing in the gunmen everybody knows that beastmen pilot gunmen." He said

"So they say" said lamina

"So i say!" He said to him "well, the reason for that is...'CAUSE I STOLE IT. THAT'S WHY!" Said kamina shouting "you liar!" As Ash decide to forget talking to them "let them kill each other" as he walks off as the girls went for him "you there what about that gunmen there" said the blonde one as Ash looks at shogunn "you mean shogunn right" said Ash as the three nodded "I made it myself" ash said as they were stunned "amazing you made it" said the black hair one as they went closer to Ash "you are wonderful..." Ash was moving back as the glasses one was behind him "and you're cute!" As they were around him

"Ah girls mind you let me pass my friend is hungry" said Ash as the three notice simon was his friend as they let him pass as Ash has something "here Simon have an apple" ash said as simon never heard of a apple as it's food he picks it up and eats it "thanks Ash you are a lifesaver" said Simon as the three went back to him "you are so kind with kids I'm kiyoh the oldest sister." Said kiyoh talking to him as the middle with glasses was staring at him "I'm kinon, the middle sister." Said Kinon as the last was talking to him

"I'm kiyal, the youngest!" Said kiyal as Ash was scratching his red turning red "nice and pretty names and who might he be" ash asked them "oh this is our big brother" said Kiyoh saying that's their brother "kittan." Said kiyal

"You've met." Said kinon

"That's right! We're the beastmen hunters! The black siblings" said kittan "we use burning water to destroy gunmen." Said kinon showing ash the black balls "so those gizmos can wreck gunmen that was a genius thing I ever saw" ash said as the sisters blush "he call us genuis" said kiyoh was blushing like crazy "that's right handsome, it's scary stuff, man! It'll blow up real good" said kiyal as Ash picks one up "mind I keep this one for good use." Said Ash as they nodded "yes um..." They don't know his name "right I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash introduced himself "Ash that's a super handsome name" said Kiyoh as kamina was getting steamed and kittan calls them back as the gun was heard

"Your attention, please playtime is over children" said leeron as kamina and kittan didn't have their chance to fight "thanks leeron and kamina" as kamina looks at Ash as he kicks him where it Hurst "that's for almost killing simon you idiot!" Said Ash as they meet up with the group "why do we have to go out and find lunch for everyone?" Said Yoko but the girls were stopped "where are you four going?" Said Ash

"Going to hunt for food ash" said kinon as Ash laugh "let me guess the two men made you" said Ash as yoko nodded "you are correct Ash" said yoko as Ash looks at them "not happening I'll go hunt some food while you ladies stay here and defend" as Ash left to hunt leaving the ladies blushing "he's so kind you're so lucky, yoko! You got to travel with such a great person!" Said Kiyal as yoko looks at her "well ash he's different than other man he never let's anyone get hurt" said yoko as kiyoh looks at her "no wonder he's charming" said kiyoh as yoko in her mind was getting jealous "she never take him" said Yoko in her mind "how about this ninjunn?" Said kinon as yoko answers "he design it too but he controls it by thoughts and ninjunn is my mecha" said yoko as the sisters then thinking will he make them thier own someday

"Hey check this out! There's a cool one on the ground here" said kiyal as they found unknown fuzzballs "it looks delicious!" Said Kinon as they're bringing them over as for the men "you're traveling to the beastmen headquarters? What a bunch of rank amateurs like you gonna do about em?" Said kittan

"You're just scared." Said kamina

"I ain't scared of nothing! I'm saying that you shouldn't underestimate beastmen" said kittan as they were still hungry while Ash was still off hunting he manage to get enough animals he hunt "that's about enough to last a while if I don't see an other beastmen ruining this day" said Ash as he's using his alicorn magic to levitate his surprised dinner "I heard of beef but a heard of Buffalo beef interesting I wonder how the guys are doing besides being lazy doing nothing" said Ash as he was correct on that of them being lazy as the girls return with those fuzzballs

"Uh, is this edible?" Said kamina as they were not impressed "you can eat anything as long as it's not rotten, right?" Said yoko as simon then was impatient "let's dig in!" As simon takes a bite as the fuzz thing was alive "did you just bite me?!" He said to simon "our lunch was talking!" Said kamina as the other was alive too "bro take a look at third stupid mugs!" Said the puny one as they look at them "hey thses guys are humans!" Said the big one

"Our Siesta's been interrupted!" Said the other small one " whatever! Let's eat em anyways!" Said kamina going to eat them anyway "they're pretty uppity for a bunch of hairballs!" Said kittan as they're mad "we're not hairballs! Everyone to me" as they run off "our lunch ran away" said simon "hey you don't suppose those things were" As kittan was cut off "I'm starving" said kamina as yoko looks at them "you're right! They seemed like beastman!" Said yoko as kitten was mad "I never let a single beastmen escape!" As kitten calls the beast "any beastmen hanging around here must be with that 16 faced bastard" said kittan

"Those things are what we've been hunting!" As those furballs are in the gunmen "black siblings...are on...the job..." Said the siblings as those gunmen can turn to spinning balls "crap simon! Team gurren is going too!"" Said kamina

"Wait what about Ash" said simon

"What are you doing?" As yoko fires at one "it's no use, they bounce right off." Said yoko as kamina was reaching for gurren "almost there" as the gunmen was close then was hit by burning water "let the pros handle this amateur!" Said kittan as kamina was inside "hurry up, simon! Well take em dozen in gurren lagann!" Said kamina as simon was on "how can this be? How can they operate gunmen?! I won't stand for it!" As it spins again "come on simon time to combine!" Said Kamina as simon was on it but pushes him "dumbass" but was hit as well "what was that for" said Simon yelling at him "quit your whining! Don't you remember your training, simon?" Said kamina as they are moving "we're gonna get killed if we don't do something!" Said simon

"Hurry, we have to combine!" Said kamina as the gunmen appeared "combining with a measly two units? Ha! I'll show you what combining is all about! This is combining using 16 faces!" As they form to 16 faces "I'm surprised I had no idea there were others combining gunmen" said leeron as yoko looks at him "isn't how all gunmen work?" Said yoko as simon looks at it "it combined" said Simon "dumbass you call that combining! Proper combining is all about.." As kamina was hit

"Bro!" Said simon as he runs towards him "if we don't do something we're history" as the gunmen was going for him till shogunn appeared with his kitannas strike him "a other one where did it come from?" The furball said as simon looks

"Ash you made it" said simon

"I've been gone a hour and you guys start a fight good grief" as Ash pilots his gunmen then yoko noticed her ninjunn was here but moving on it's own "it's in autopilot" as Ash looks kinon "you kinon take control on ninjunn" said Ash as she was stunned "me really" as she went inside as they combined "whoa did they..." Kittan was stunned "yes behold shogunn ninjunn!" Said lesson as it fight the gunmen in speed "what the hell it combines and moves fast who is that kid?!" That furball said as simon is going to combine but was hit again "damn it simon! Manly combination is a thing of beauty an act of two souls that are blazing inferno!" Said kamina as Ash came and fight them off more "simon keep going I'll distract him" said ash as simon

"Right Ash I get it now I must jump" said Simon

"Well I'll cover you" as Ash moves in going to help simon "ash you have a plan" said yoko as Ash nodded "you bet yoko tell him to throw those" said Ash as she nodded kittan did as he said as he throws them then yoko fires making smokescreen

"Oh I get it! We set up a smoke screen! Good thinking that Ash dude had" said kittan as Kinon noticed "Ash my sisters" she said as Ash nodded and moves shogunn ninjunn towards them and save them as simon reaches to the air as they combine to gurren lagann as they're ready to fight "those are wicked awesome!" As the gunmen were not giving up "sixteen face combined" as they combined again

"That thing is huge..all..right" said Simon

"So what? That just makes him a big blockhead." Said Kamina that made him mad "what did you just call me?!" As they fight Ash lowers the two sisters down "stay here your sister and I can handle this" said Ash as shogunn ninjunn runs towards the fight seeing gurren lagann was getting weak "it's no use...I can't work up the energy." Said kamina as simon sees it "we're screwed! There is no food anywhere" said simon as boots helps of giving them his tail "really want me to eat your tail?" Said simon as he nodded "okay hey bro" he gives some to kamina as they eat then delicious!" As they have energy then pushes him

"Having lots of faces doesn't make you great" as shogunn ninjunn fights them off as they keep fighting "guys drills coming from our arms " as they see it they took out fifteen as the leader was charging but shogunn ninjunn grabs it and toss

"Let's do this Ash" said kinon

(Don't lose your way)

As wings came from the back "whoa wings" said yoko as this look when shogunn ninjunn flew to the air then has a huge blade appeared "now dusk midnight strike!" Ash said as the leader was destroyed "those guys are fearsome" as they retreated ash was off the gunmen as the sisters came to him "Ash that was amazing you are better than kamina" said kiyoh as The girls go nuts for him "ash Ketchum you are gorgeous and our hero." Said kinin as they gush over him even more so "come over here!" As they get into a habit of planting his head between their breasts. Ash get all flustered "hey girls cut it out please." Said Ash as Which they don't. Yoko at first is annoyed "hey he said quit it" said yoko as the girls still hold him "but Ash is a cool guy." when they start motor-boating him she get angry at them in jealousy

"Serious just stop!" As they did but Yoko was mad at Ash "and as for you mister you not doing anything to stop them except for yelling." Said yoko as Ash was silent "I know and I'm sorry I just don't get mad at girls" said Ash Over time yoko smiled "it's okay Ash like I said you're a kind guy" said yoko as the siblings are leaving execpt for one was kinon "Ash I'm joining your team because you with your mechas are amazing said Kinon

" welcome to the team kinon" said Ash

 **thats it of the** **of chapter 4 hope you enjoy this of one of the black siblings kinon has join the team of course yoko is jealous wonder what happens next and I had a new poll added and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next story where Ash goes to the castlevania universe so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"I don't understand it at all"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Gurren Lagann series and sorry for the long wait things were busy now you all know what happen as Ash along with team got lost in the desert without food and Ash can't stand kamina's training then they met the black siblings which the three sisters had a thing for ash made yoko jealous but ran to an gunmen that had faces made from the pink things whatever they are now they are on the road to where so enjoy**

In the desert as the team were at "You know, we haven't seen any gunmen lately." Yoko said to the group as they are still walking "You have a point. I don't want my skills to get rusty" lamina said to him as Ash sigh as he was writing his journal "what're you doing in here, anyway we built you guys a place out of wreckage, didn't we?" As Ash wonders why yoko was on his gunmen "this is the place to be while we're underway. That thing bounces around so much it's murder my butt" yoko told him as Ash see what she mean "you sure it's not 'cause your ass is too big?" Said kamina as Ash knew what's going to happen

"What did you say?! Ah, this is comfy!" Said yoko as she's sitting on him "Geez, you're heavy! You sure your brains haven't settled into your ass, you dumb broad!" Said kamina as yoko looks at him with a annoyed look "Oh, you don't say? Sounds to me like you want a taste of my meatball bullets." As she is loaded "no not those!" Ash couldn't help but laugh "those two remind me of my friends naruto and sakura if yoko didn't had a bad side" as Ash continues writing on shogun

"The surface around here seems to have been made comparatively recently." Said leeron as simon asked "How recent is " Recently "?" Simon asked him "Oh, about four or five hundred years, I'd say." As the two saw gurren running "ow! Don't shoot, you crazy bitch! You'll kill me!" Kamina shout and swear as Ash follows them "These little things won't kill you, you big baby!" As there was sparks flying

"They never get tired of fighting, do they?" As gurren made a leap and crash to an underground

"Kamina and yoko fell through." Said simon as the whole ground broke as simon and leeron fell "well great now I had to find four of them!" Said Ash as kinon walks over "need any help by chance" she said as Ash denied "no one of us needs to watch over ninjunn till I find the others" said Ash as kinon understand as he went down "What an enormous cavern!" Said Ash as he heard simon "yeah Ash I've never seen anything like it!" Said simon as him and leeron reunited with Ash "now how far does this thing go?!" Said Ash as they are still falling but gurren was down at the appeared to be water yoko wakes up and saw people in white clothes as she push kamina out

"Good thing I came around first..." As she was frightened by them "people have come from the face god!" Said the man calls the gunmen face god "Messengers from the celestial lands!" Said the other as lamina was confused "Face god?" As he looks at the statue head but know what it was "that's a gunmen!" He stares at it "What a wreck..." As he's going to touch it "please don't touch that!" Kamina stares at the teen who wears the same clothing

"That is our village's deity." He said as Ash made a land on his shogun and saw lagann on the water good thing he learn to use light magic thanks to his sister in law cadance "hey simon get out of here you'll get a cold" as Ash was out people stare at him "it's him the celestial guardian came from the celestial lands!" As Ash was confused

"Celestial guardian?" Said Ash

"They mean you Ash" said yoko points at him as they sit at the fire "yo, forehead boy! Don't you have more to throw on the fire?" Said kamina talking to him "my name is rossiu. This is all we have here" said the one name Rossiu "this place is a barrel of laughs, ain't it?" Said kamina insulted their home "hey! Don't be rude!" Said Yoko as there was a other kid appeared to ash and simon "Hey! Are you really a celestial guardian and did you guys really come from the celestial lands?" The kid asked then then an girl show up "Are you messengers of the face god?" She asked them as Ash then looks at rossiu "hey rossiu why those two asking these questions " Ash asked

"Stop bothering our guests, Timmy, Darry. Go somewhere else" said rossiu as they nodded "OK" they said as he talks to ash "I'm terribly sorry. Those children have no parents, so everyone spoils them." Rossiu said as Ash felt bad for those kids "who cares about that? More importantly, what's the gunmen doing there?" Kamina being a jerk "Gunmen? You mean the face god?" Said Rossiu "wait, you don't know what that is?" Said kamina

"Hah, you weren't any different not too long ago." Said Yoko as kamina heard that "What the hell?! What did I do to deserve all this grief from you?" Said kamina then ash stood by her side "she is right you kamina" said Ash as yoko blush knowing that ash stood beside her

"You too Ketchum who's side are you on!" Said kamina

"Um, Yoko?" Said rossiu as yoko looks at him "yeah" she asked him "I'm sorry, but would you mind putting this on?" As he passes her a robe "sure why?" She asked "well, um... Perhaps you could cover up? Your manner of dress is... Well, it is indecent!" As yoko was putting it on as it looks too big "I'm not crazy about outfits like this that restrict my movements." Said Yoko as Ash sees what she mean "Boy, take away the bare midriff and you got nothing left, do ya?" As kamina peeks in simon panicked as yoko was steam and stomp his head "scum! Thug! Stinking louse! You are one hopeless pervert of a man, you know that? Don't pick up his habits, OK simon?"" Said Yoko but that reminded ash that old time

"Reminded me of mataro and his old man when they peek at Ryuko I was so mad" said ash as rossiu said "Please stop this violent behavior! I would expect celestians to refrain from such lewd conduct in front of our villagers" said rossiu as villagers are whispering "celestians? These people are celestians?" As there was a new voice said it "yes, they travel in the company of face gods. Please show them all due respect." Said rossiu

"Rossiu!" Said the other "yes, what is it?" He asked the villager "T-There's a problem! Ucom's wife just give birth!" He said to him "but that is good news! I was about to suggest to our guests that we visit the high priest." Said rossiu

"The thing is, one child is a girl and the second was a boy. As there is a third"

"What?!" As rossiu was shocked Ash sees this as a bad sign "Huh? Why are they freaking out?" Said Kamina then a new voice shown "Triplet? To ulcom and his wife?" Said the voice "Yes" then something must've feared them "so, that brings the village's population to 52. We must choose two, then." As Rossiu asked "must we go through with this father magin?" He asked magin was the high priest "Rossiu, do you not understand? This rite bestows a great blessing. We will celebrate the chosen, just as we did with your mother." Said magin as the others looked around "this place is depressing. Old giha village was nothing like this. Is it time to eat yet?" Said kamina

"I think that was it?" Simon said holding a bone "this ain't enough! I need some meat...I wanna have meat!" Said kamina as they heard ash was eating something was a apple "Hey Ash what's that you're eating?" Said simon as Ash chuckled "You never saw a apple before guys" ash said as yoko asked him "got any food for us" she ask kindly as Ash nodded "I do" ash gives them his three packages of lunch that they hadn't try as they ate

"This is delicious who made these" said yoko as Ash spoke "my mom, Mrs. Mankanshoku, pinkie pie and I did" ash said then Simon asked "You can cook ash?" He said as Ash nodded "years of traveling simon" said Ash then leeron was thinking "I suspect that this is a grand welcome for us. They have no electricity. No herd of livesstock. All they have here is a tiny pond and a broken gunmen."

"Which means that even a meal like this is proecius." Said yoko

"My apologies, was the meal not your liking?" Said rossiu as yoko was shamed "If it is not too much trouble, might I impose on you to tell me of the celestial lands?" Said Rossiu as kamina said "really, forehead boy? Does that mean you want more than the life of a cellar dweller? Then let me get this out of the way! Gunmen are no gods!" Said lamina telling him about the gunmen "but that has been our belief since long before I was born." Said rossiu as simon ask "Your people have always lived like this?" Said Simon as he denied "no, they say that our lot has improved considerably since the high priest...took over the administration of the village." As Ash asked him something

"Your high priest what's his story?" As they heard someone "celestians, please do not test this boy's piety any further. Your words are too much for our people to accept." As leeron ask "you're the high priest?" He asked "I apologize for neglecting to introduced myself. I am magin, and I govern this village." Said magin as kamina looks at him "is that a fact? You're the head honcho of this little dump, huh?" The others panicked but magin looks at ash but that look of his thought he was someone familiar

"Rossiu, we have an important ceremony tomorrow. Go to bed." Said magin as rossiu nodded "yes father" as he left "You and your friends should turn in for the night, as well. If you excuse me..." As he left "bro?" Said Simon

"Are you some kind of moron?!" Said yoko

"I don't like that guy. Not his ugly mug, and definitely not that holier-than-thou attitude." Said lamina as Ash was lost of thinking "Ash something bothering you?" Said senketsu as Ash looks at him "it was the way that high priest look at me as if he saw something familiar about me?" Said Ash as he stands up and starts looking around then he saw Rossiu was staring at the head and he saw something shine like a piece of metal when he pull it the face open as it was a gunmen "wow, the thing still works" as rossiu saw Ash then lamina along with Simon shown up "good morning" said simon waving

"Take it for the spin, forehead boy. The key to making it work is spirit!" Said lamina encouraging him "I had no intention of doing this so..." Said Rossiu had no intentions "put everything else out of your head! Just do what feels natural! It's a great feeling." Said lamina as Ash was going to speak "Rossiu" as they saw magin "father magin!" Said rossiu "there he is again" said Lamina as the high priest said "what are you doing, rossiu? Who told you that you may touch the face god?" Said magin

"I apologize." Said rossiu as kamina step in "hang on a minute, old-timer! It finally came to me." Said lamina eye to eye him "Bro..." Said Simon as Ash was facepalmed "what a idiot perhaps the underground damage his brain" said Ash

"I was trying to figure out why your ugly mug pisses me off so much,...and I realized you look like the chief of our old village. Right simon?" Said lamina

"Hm, maybe he does" said simon thinking "you and your friends." But magin was cut "oh, you wanna fight?" Said Kamina as Ash was moving him aside "ought to leave this village if you have no further business here." Said magin "say what?!" Shouted kamina as margin and Rossiu were leaving as kamina was gritting his teeth but Ash noticed how magin's hand glows but vanish means this priest was hiding something "father magin, surely it does not need to be held now. All three of these children might not survive." Said ucom "please do not misunderstand, Ucom. Those chosen during this rite receive the gods' blessing. Now, please draw." Said Magin

"Then I'll draw for my wife and children, too." As ucom draw the straws "next please." Said Magin "yes father" as the others had draw straws as there are two "is there anyone who has not drawn a lot yet" said Rossiu as there was the two children "Timmy hasn't gone yet!" Said the girl "neither does carry!" Said Timmy "oh, my apologies. You two are the last, then." As he gives Timmy and carry the straws

"Now, open your hands. If your lot has a mark, you have been chosen by the gods." Said magin as the villagers look "darry won" said Timmy as darry had the mark "so did you, Timmy!" Said darry as he too got one

"Hey, you're right! We both won! Yay, we won! We won!" As they cheer magin knew it's time as they had traveling gear

"What are you saying?" Said kamina was confused "what do you mean, take thses kids with us. Whenever the village's population exceeds 50,...some are chosen to be God's children and are sent up to the celestial lands." Said rossiu "celestial lands? You mean the surface?! But that's crazy! You can't send thses kids there!" Said yoko as Magin speaks "that is your answer, then?" Said magin "you handle rejection better I expected, old timer." Said kamina but Ash wasn't a fool "I don't think that's what he means, bro." Said Simon as ash nodded "he's right" said ash "you leave us with no choice, then. We will conduct our ceremony in then manner." Said magin

"Wait just a damn minute! What's one or two more kids running around? You don't have to throw them out!" Said kamina "to be sent up to the celestial lands means to be released...from all the sorrows of this life and to live together with the gods. It is the ultimate happiness." Said Magin "why does it have to be this way?" Ash spoke to the high priest as he looks at him "I don't get it." Then lamina speaks

"hasn't anybody ever considered going up to see what it's really like up there?" Said kamina as the two looked at him "C'mon, take us there!" Said gimmy as darry speaks "What're the celestial lands like?" Said Darry

"It ain't exactly Paradise up there! We can't drag two kids around with us!" Said lamina as Ash sees both groups are being cruel

"Why not" said gimmy as darry spoke "you're mean! Meanie" just then Ash stood beside those two "if you can't take those kids I will alone." But that shocked them except kamina "What Ash you can't these kids can't go out there..." Yoko was cut off because Ash's eyes were noble and determine "and I won't let them die alone if they go to the surface yoko look at you guys going to leave those kids and let the village send them on their own to die that is called being selfish shame on you all!" Ash said to them as simon and yoko were silent could his words be true "Ash we're not bringing them and I might knock some sence into..." Kamina felt his arm was being crush in pain

"What do you say kamina!" Said ash as he's in pain "ow ow mercy" as he let go first time simon, leeron and yoko ever saw kamina in Ash's mercy "sorry can't control my strength" ash said as magin stood up "would you please stop berating our ways every chance you got?" Said Magin as Ash looks at the high priest "our apologies I will bring the children with me" said Ash as magin then asked more "you any chance you know the two brothers auran and ozpin" he asked him

"Yes I do know them auran is my father and ozpin is my uncle." Said Ash as he was impressed "then you're his son I heard was born with his own daughters and Delia tell me how is my faithful student of mine Ash" said magin as Ash knew he was talking about his father as he lost his smile "I'm afraid my father was been slain from that bitch nui and her creator ragyo!" Said Ash

"I'm... Sorry Auran was my faithful student" said Magin as kamina moves Ash aside

"Ash are you going to listen to that scum. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm kamina, who would rather die than do something he doesn't wanna do! Listen up, people! This Guy's a fraud who's been feeding you a load of crap! Don't fall for it!" Said kamina as Ash hands enough of him then rossiu has the stick "please stop this! What do you know of life in our village?" Said Rossiu as kamina was impressed "Ah, you're finally starting to speak my language." As he puts on his glasses "stop this, rossiu! Don't resort to violence!" Said magin "I don't understand! How can these people be messengers of the gods?" Said Rossiu

"Endure this trail. The gods are testing us." Said magin as kamina is making it worse "C'mon, kiddo!" Said Kamina as Magin tries to calm him down "stop it this instant, rossiu!" Said magin as Ash sees this is not going well "the mighty kamina is ready to take you on! Yo forehead boy! What are you, man or mouse?" Then Ash stops this "Enough listen Rossiu don't let your anger consume you that happen to me as well when I lost control of myself and my power. I was helped by others I knew now he's trying to help you." Said ash as rossiu calms down

"Ash right...why are so different than..." As they saw the light "what the hell?" Said Lamina as there was a familiar gunmen made a land to the water "it's another face god" said the villager as the gunmen saw them

"The prince and gurren lagann, I found you!" As yoko start shooting

"Ash, let's do this. Get moving, simon! Kamina!" As yoko as they are ready "Thanks, yoko!" Said kamina as Ash calls kinon "Kinon bring Yoko's ninjunn we got a code red!" Said Ash as kinon nodded "I'm on my way Ash!" As ninjunn appeared "another face go..." As Ash shout "it's not a face god so don't push it" that shut them up "yoko" ash shout as she nodded "gotcha Ash" as they combine together "teamwork combining gurren lagann, shogunn ninjunn!" As the two fight the gunmen "you guys down there! What're you standing for?!" As they are running then they noticed something coming was the old one was helping

"What are you doing? Don't interfere, you piece of junk!" As he was fighting it than ash helps out as they kicked him to the cavern "what the hell?" As Ash then helps him up "together old man" said ash as yoko was confused of who he's talking to "you sounded just like him Ash" as the two charge as the gunmen fell "I thought that snake freak comes back" ash said as he knew who it was as he heard rossiu

"What is going on here father magin? " said rossiu as the gunmen fell "no father magin" as Ash saved him as he came out "man Ash what's with you I don't like you. I don't like you at all, old timer." Lamina said to both

"Enough kamina!" Said Ash then he looks at magin

"If you that much spirit like my father and my uncle all along, why didn't you control this gunmen when you found it?" Ash asked "I mimicked what I saw you do, that's all I myself do not understand what I was doing. I beg you, it is time for you to leave. Don't disturb our village any more than you already have." Said magin as simon waits for his answer "we'll leave your village after...you show me how to grow strong." As they were shocked so was magin as he smiled "just like him your father come I'll show you" as Ash was off of shogunn as he follows him to the spot as Ash saw meditation room

"I trained your father and your uncle to master their powers through meditation and practice which i did not understand the powers of which they were given but i did know of how to use patience and meditation to unlock more of that power." he takes Ash away to give him a few private lessons to see where he's at and he's a sunfish to see that "your power is almost the same level as your father's was when i last saw it and the potential of being more powerful and your father is there." said Magin as Yoko and Simon Kamina, leeron, kinon, gimmy, darry and rossiu kind of spy on him for a while seeing how his training Works in to see a little bit more of what Ash can do and during his meditation

"Breath ash and focus" as Ash focus "what do you see Ash?" Magin ask as he spoke "I saw light, darkness, good, evil, love, hate, courage, friendship I see more in me" as he unlocks his wings his horn Magic but also a slight bit of the force is unlocked and his powers but only for a brief moment. The old man stairs with pride as he sees that Ash has a great future ahead of him if he continues to meditate and use his powers refining them to become something even greater than his father

"I am nervous about that that even though i never knew my father how can i live up to the expectations of someone so great." Ash told him as father magin smiles and put his hand on Ash's shoulder saying that " Ash what i remember of your father that he would already be proud of you as his son as you continue to follow your dream to remember that those you keeps around you will be the greatest treasure and the greatest source of your power you will ever need." Said Magin

"Thank you for everything sensei" as Ash bow to him Kamina Simon kind of stair in slight Envy of Ash at the same way feel a little sorry for ash for never really experiencing a real father in his life. "Man Ash was the same with us we I don't have my parents and you didn't have a father bro" said simon as he nodded than Yoko then begins to wonder " what kind of person ash will be?" He thinks of what kind of man Ash will become in the future "and the way he helps those kids i bet he make a good father for my children" she starts to have some Daydreams of what he will be like to the father of their child

"Guys ready to go?" Said Ash as they nodded as gimmy and darry run to Ash "we like you mister thanks for making us come along!" Said gimmy as Ash smiled "I did that because I follow my will and just call me ash!" Said Ash as darry hugged him "thanks Ash you're kind" as they are ready to go

"Rossiu you mean to go through with this?" Said magin

"Yes, I will go with those children. Once we reclaim the surface as a home for humanity. There will no longer be any need to be bound by such painful laws. Besides, won't it be easier for you if no one else in the village knows the truth?" Said rossiu as he nodded "I understand. In that case, would you like to take the holy scriptures with you on your journey?" As he gives him the book "thank you but I...I no longer believe. And besides, I thought you knew! I cannot read" said rossiu "oh, is that all? You needn't worry about that, rossiu! I can't read, either!" As they begin to travel with them as night had came others are asleep except for Ash was sitting at the rocks looking at the moon

"Ash." As Ash saw yoko was there "was it true Ash about your father." As Ash was silent about minute as yoko was going to leave "yes he died from the assassination from ragyo kiryuin and her abomination" said Ash as yoko sits next to him "that hurts you losing everyone" as Ash nodded then yoko moves more "I lost my parents too ash you're not the only one" she said to him as they feel better "Ash what will you do after" said yoko

"Go to the HQ and end those beastmen and go home" said Ash as yoko than tells him "any chance I come with you" she said as they stare at each other a minute then "hey guys what are you doing?" Said simon as they looked away

Nothing"

 **That's it of chapter 5 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of rossiu, gimmy and his sister darry met the gang and Ash met his father and uncle's mentor now that they are on the road again im planning an AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXSakuraxyokoxminkasaxlaraxelsa stories are coming and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and c** **hapter 6 be coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gurren lagann shogunn**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sit in the hot tub till you're sick**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and gurren lagann it's been a long months and we left off of Ash and his new gang are in the cave met people who think that gunmen was a god and Ash met their leader was a aura guardian as they are off the road again with new friends what will happen next in CH 6 AshXYoko lemon**

At the desert the gang are traveling "I don't see anything around here that seems like a likely candidate." Said simon was searching around "no doubt about it. Judging from this map, the recall point ought to be right here." Said leeron as Ash was checking his navigation in his shogunn "are you sure we didn't pass it?" Said Kamina as rossiu was looking at the scope "It's hard to believe that we could overlook a facility large enough to launch gunmen" he said as they still search "I suppose I need to look over gurren's data one more time." Said leeron as he looks at it "wait?" He said as they look "what's wrong?" Said Kamina

"It's moving?" Said Leeron as they looked "moving? How is it possible?" Said simon as Ash has look at it "it seems that it's leading itself towards the location." Ash said to them "interesting Ash, but judging from the data, it would mean that the recall point itself is moving." Said leeron as simon spoke to ash "you that that is even possible Ash?" As Ash thinks about it "I haven't the slightest. It mean that this data isn't reliable." Said leeron

"Damn thing is useless!" As Kamina see yoko covering her nose "hey what're you doing?" Kamina asked her "turn your face somewhere else" said yoko as Kamina still brainless "huh? What? I can't hear a word you're saying!" Said Kamina

"What's the matter? Are you feeling I'll?" Said Simon

"It stinks!" Said Yoko as Ash see why because inside was a stink bomb "poor yoko I'll get to you guys later out" as his comm is off "What stinks where?" Said Kamina as yoko looks at them and beats them up "you guys reek to high heaven! Try brushing your teeth and washing up every once in a while, damn it!" She goes straight to shogunn "I bet he stinks because I'm gonna..." When she opens it no reek inside as Ash was working on new designs on blueprints "you ever thought of knocking yoko" ash said as yoko smell him not a reek on him "Ash how come you are not reek like them?" She asked him

"Oh right I install a shower system in shogunn." That got her confused "shower?" As Ash looks at her "that's right you never saw one before I use it to wash myself." He said as yoko was thinking what would Ash look like as she daydream then three lights appeared "Ash we got some gunmen!" Said yoko as Ash see them look like bunnies "well back to work" as he puts his blueprints away "you out there in the gunmen! Listen and be amazed! Look and be amazed! My angry flames burn to ash any gunmen brazen enough to cross my path! You face the mighty Kamina, indomitable leader of the invincible team Gurren!" Said Kamina as Ash looks at him

"More of the idiot leader to say" as Ash active his shogunn as Lamina doesn't pay his attention "come at me however you want!" As simon notice they are KO by Ash already "Uh Kamina Ash already took them out" as kamina was stunned by this "what the hell Ketchum stay out of my way it's my shine and y..." As Ash stun him with hidden tasers in the fist "that will shut you up." Said Ash as he spots the huge gunmen going rossiou and his friends till it was shot

"I think it means that we're getting tougher right Ash." As yoko wink at him "yeah you're right on that." As his face turn red "wait a minute. One of them is getting away." Said leeron as they see the gunmen running

"Yeah let's kill them all!" Said kamina

"Ash, do you suppose we might arrive at the recall point if we follow that fleeing gunmen?" Said rossiu as Ash did a thumb up "that's right rossiu!" But he notice kamina was chasing it "come back here, you long eared gunmen varmint!" Said kamina as Ash look irritated "what Dose he look like " Elmer Fudd " said Ash as they lost him in the fog "Crap, where did he go?!" Said Kamina as they are surrounded by the fog "It's hopeless in this fog" said leeron as simon saw something "Hey! Ash! Bro! Something's out there?" Said simon as lamina spoke "A gunmen" then Ash looks "no it's a small old man!" Ash said as they went to him

"What're you doing out there gramps?" Said kamina as the old man said nothing "do you think he can understand us?" Simon said as yoko thinks "I wonder if there's a village somewhere." As they notice the old man points that way "you want us to go that way?" Said yoko as they let the old man follow the direction "hey, pops what's out there in the mountains?" Said kamina as simon saw something

"Wait I can see something up ahead, bro." As they see a Chinese building "this building is blatantly suspicious. The air is warm. And it's giving a steam. Everyone, we've delivered the old man safely, so we should leave, and" as rossiu see the others going in

"You are going inside?" He said

"Well, he seems to want us to follow him!" Said yoko as lamina spoke "yeah maybe he's gonna give us a reward or something," said kamina as Ash secretly active his auto pilot in case as he heads in "Welcome!" Said the ladies who live here "this is getting more and more suspicious. Something fishy is going on trust! Trust me!" Said rossiu as they are dragged away as they heard a voice "well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum the lost prince and the champion and hero." As Ash saw the manager "hey how did you know who I was?" He asked as the manager spoke "there isn't a half human half alicorn on the world who hasn't heard of team gurren. You many exploits have given hope and courage to villagers far and wide, prompting them to take to the surface themselves. You are the hero we heard of from everywhere!" As Ash see kamina and simon dragged away

"Moron." Said Ash as yoko talks to ash "Ash she said you're a prince and you didn't told us!" Yoko said as Ash was going to say something till "by the for please join us. Come in come in!" As the manager serve them food "something fishy it may look delicious in one sense but in another it might contain poison so deadly it can kill with a single" as rossiu see they ate the food "you've already eaten 9\10ths of it.." As Ash had his lunch "I'm fine I had my lunch" as Ash enjoys his as they notice two familiar faces "Ash! Kamina! And there's a sister" as Ash notice it's the black siblings "oh boy I thought I sent those two again " said Ash

"Friends of yours Ash" said rossiu as Ash nodded "hey where's kittan?" Said Simon "he had some things to take care of we're on our own today." They said to simon as they told more how they are waiting for him then chase down gunmen and lead them here "interesting but I had a odd suspension why was there a boathouse in the middle of this world?" Ash said as the manager show up "Ladies and gentleman, once you have eaten your fill feel free to soak away from your battle fatigue in our prized hot springs." Said the manager

"Hot spring?!" Said yoko as lamina was confused "hot spring what the hell is that?" Said Kamina as Ash spoke "hot spring is a place where" as Ash whisper to him "oh yeah this is awesome totally awesome!" As the girls are at the other side and the boys are at the other "this hits the spot! This feels so wonderful" they heard the girls said that as simon relax

"This is great the hot springs right Ash and bro?" As simon heard kamina said something

"one of these days, you and me need to try to go to the moon." Said kamina as sees the reflection of the moon "you mean like this?" Said simon as lamina points up "no that!" As they see the moon "I don't think any amount of wishful thinking will make that happen." Said simon as kamina push him "moron reject common sense to make the impossible possible! We made it up here to the surface, didn't we? It can't be impossible to go to the moon!" Said kamina as simon heads up "when you say it, I feel like we really could." Said Simon looking at the moon "Fate is a funny thing, ain't it? If you and Ash hadn't dug up lagann that day and that gunmen hadn't come down through the ceiling, who knows what We'd be doing right now? And that's the series of adventures that brought us here" said kamina

"We even met other humans who were fighting the gunmen." As Ash notice simon is pushing kamina up knows what they're up to "not a chance simon" he dragged him away from the spot as kamina fell "Ash what gives!" He was pissed "you can't just make simon disturbed the ladies privacy and he's not that old yet" Ash tells him "look here wise guy simon needs to be a man of seeing the specimen of the woman" kamina told him as the sisters called out "Ash come join us" they said as the average teen denied "hey Ash you should experience the woman instead of ignoring them." Said Kamina as Ash glared at him

"I had my experience with girls also I did it with my wife that time" as Kamina Simon and gimmy looked up at the teenage in shock. "You have a wife?!" Kamina was still shocked to speak. Ash gave a heavy sigh and looked down at younger teen and smiled "Because I love her with my whole heart Simon. Ryuko and I have been through a lot together and she always had my back and had her's." Ash paused and looked out into the stars.

"She an amazing woman and I can't even imagine my life without her." Simon actually gave a warm smile at that kind of love and maybe he may find a similar situation for himself. "That and she carrying my child which I can't wait to meet." Ash's eyes turned into stars as he imagined what his child would be like. Simon and Kamina and gimmie' eyes completely popped out of there head.

"WHAAAATTTT?!"

Just then a explosion like that of a cannon came from the wall. A huge chunk of the wall was being held up by Yoko how was in a towel and seething in rage. Her face was red with anger and tears seem to be filling her eyes. "Ash KETCHUM YOUR DEAD! You hear me DEAD!" She screamed and she jumped to hit the frightened teen. As she's going to pummel him which she did but poof he's a shadow clone the real Ash was fully clothed as yoko saw him "alright your highness you said you're married and you hadn't said anymore of it" she felt broken as Ash explained "yoko you don't understand..." As a cage appeared then a bathhouse was a gunmen

"This bathhouse is a gunmen?!" Said yoko as the manager was a beast an "Now, I believe it's time to begin our human hunt" as she look like a wolf "so you beast an are breaking the rules coming out at night" said Ash as she spoke "yes my kind is nocturnal!" As they see simon and kamina escaped but took gurren "we'll handle this!" Ash and yoko hop on shogunn and ninjunn as they combine and fight the gunmen

"Why would I help you Ash if you had Ryuko with you!" She said as they are still fighting the gunmen "it's not just her there's dawn, kari, twilight..." As he was cut off "more girls I'll kill you four times tell me why you had such a bond with Ryuko and those girls!" As Ash looks at her

"because Ryuko and I are the same without fathers!" As yoko stopped argue when he told her about without fathers

"our dads were been killed by that insane girl nui harime was send by ragyo ryuko's mother I never forget it and more I lost my grandfather the third hokage from orochimaru are well I lost everything dawn too had no father but kari had same thing as I have fear, twilight too share fear of failed everyone and I never give up I'll wipe those things off the world" as Ash keeps hiring them "Ash I'm sorry to hear that!" Yoko said to him as ninjunn cuts the black siblings free by breaking the cage "good thinking yoko" as Ash kiss her in the lips for real made her blush "I was wrong about him he cares for girls as if they were part of him" yoko said as Ash spots the big guy

"Hey ugly I see devastator more bigger than you hunk of junk as ash let's yoko and kamina save the sisters as he goes one on one with the beastman " my ash Ketchum do you know how much I hate your kind" she said to him as Ash yawn "sorry but what big eyes you had, what big ears you had also what big ugly teeth you had!" As the beast an look angry "making fun out of my you're dead!" Just as Ash see lagann out

"Sorry grandma but you big bad wolves are being huff and puff once I blast your gunmen down!" As Ash leaped to the air with a familiar move on his human "impossible!" She said as Ash charge "Rasangan!" As it was destroyed

"Ash did it! Ash did it! Ash did it!" As yoko sees Ash makes a land as she walks to him and kiss him

"Ash you had a kind heart will you forgive me" yoko asked as Ash kiss her "of course I do" as yoko was happy of that kiss Yoko jumped up and down in joy. "Yippee!" But in her excitement her top unraveled and her breast where shown off to the world. Simon and Kamina stared in disbelief at the wonder before them.

'SMACK!'

'BONK!'

Ash punched Kamina in the back of the head and bonked Simon on the head knocking them out. He then jumped down to Yoko who was trying to stay covered but Ash picked her up bride style and they both teleported away. Yoko looked around and found that they were in a forest of some kind. She remembers that she was till in Ash's arms but she didn't mind. He walked over to a large smooth boulder and laid her down on top of it.

"Ash..." She whispered as he remained just above her. He stared at her beautiful face as his hand moved up and brushed away a strand of hair."Yoko did you mean it before. That you would come with me back to my home."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes I did As. I would follow you to hell and back again because you mean everything to me." She pulled his head down and kissed his lips. They closed their eyes in bliss as they slowly wrapped their arms around each other. Ash pulled back and stared at Yoko with loving eyes.

"I love you." they said together and returned to making out. They kissed with passion as Ash slide his tongue inside her battling for dominance. Their bodies meshed as her breasts were flattened against his chest. She moved her hand down his back till she felt the towel around his waist. Without much effort she pulled it off and pinched his butt. Ash broke the kiss and let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. She grinned as her now lover withered by her touch. But Ash felt it time to return the affection he bent down and Sucked on her left boob. She moaned as he sucked and flick her nibble. He switched to the other and stuck two finger in her womanhood. She arched her back in pleasure and let out a moan in delight, she groped her other breast as her other hand went to Ash's hair running her hands though it.

"Ash I can't take it an longer I want you to mate with me now." as she pulled his face up and kissed him. Ash almost lost in pleasure removed his hand from her secret area and lined up his rod with her entrance. He slowly pushed in and felt her barrier.

"It will hurt."" He said Yoko nodded and braced for the pain. Ash pushed though and broker her barrier and was fully inside her. She cried out in pain as he took her virginity. It hurt like hell but she was glad she gave it to him. She gave a nod and Ash started to trust in and out. 'She tighter than Ryuko was.' He thought.

"Yes yes yes Ash i love you. Harder Oh. Faster Yes baby make me yours." She moaned as her eyes had hearts inside but only for ash. He sped up and he took her hands into his own and made out with her again as her legs tightly held him inside her as he went faster. With one final thrust they released. He came inside her painting her womb white with his seed and she coated his rod in her nectar. She felt the heat of her core burned hot with ever pump seed he Put in her. And she loved it. "Ash that was amazing."

"Yes it was" he kissed her as he withdrew But he was still hard and he wanted another round before heading back to the others. He pulled her up and kissed her as slowly they made their way to a tree where Yoko leaned against. Ash broke the kiss and turned her so he was behind her. He lifted up her leg with one hand and the other cupped her breast. She wrapped an arm around his neck and used her other to hold the tree for support. He quickly slammed back inside her. They gave lustful moans she they reconnected. Ash leaned his head over and sucked on her boob with affection and love.

"Ash your deeper than before OHHH. Yes.. Impregnate me. Make Me have your child. Why does this feel so good."

Ash stopped sucking and gazed at her as he went faster and faster. "Because I give it my all for the people that I love.". He kissed her again and fired his load deep into her as she came with him. Yoko almost passed out at the end of their love making. " Ash you are amazing you think we should help kamina" yoko said as Ash look at the battle "let him have his fun while we relax." Ash said as she missed him and pass out

 **now that was it of chapter 6 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash and the gang are following the gunmen and found the bathouse met the black siblings once again as they fell to a trap yoko found out ash was married but keep her cool when he kiss her and had their moment I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


End file.
